25 Days of Holiday Drabbles: Gakuen Alice Edition
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: The group from Gakuen Alice are preparing for the holidays. There will be a big Christmas tree, some new holiday inventions, arguing, presents, Santa hats, snowball fights, and anything else they can get their hands on! Drabble collection.
1. Inside Christmas Minds

**Day 1: Inside Christmas Minds**

**POV: Koko**

**Shippings: NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: I was walking down the hall at school today when I wondered what everyone was thinking…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Oh crap, is it snowing? These shoes do so not work in snow."_

_ "What present should I get for the Christmas ball?"_

_ "A worksheet in English? I didn't know we had to do that! Maybe if I copy off of someone else…"_

Brisk air surrounded me, snow resting lightly in my hair. I sat in front of a smaller café in Central Town, waiting for the rest of my friends to get back from holiday shopping. We started to go shopping together for the Christmas Ball, but when it came to getting presents for our friends we split up. I already knew exactly what I wanted to get everyone; therefore, I finished quickly. Stirring my hot chocolate, I went back to reading the minds of people around me.

_"I can't wait for the Christmas ball! I wonder if someone will confess to me!"_

_ "The best part of the movie was definitely when the monkey crashed through the window, but I'm not going to tell her that."_

_ "Hey look, it's Koko!"_

I turned around to see Mikan beside me, smiling. "Hello!" I greeted, watching her excited expression falter a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to throw snow on you, but you turned around!" She responded, her face lighting up once more. "Well, it's not a surprise, but…" I was soon greeted by a large amount of snow fluttering around my face and into my hot chocolate.

_"I wonder what everyone is thinking around here."_

"There's not much more on everyone's minds than Christmas, snow, and homework," I responded, taking a sip of my drink and looking over at her.

She quickly became puzzled, and then slightly annoyed. "Why do you always have to read people's minds? It's not very nice."

I shrugged. "It's a bad habit. I'm not trying to be mean."

_"Thank goodness I didn't think anything embarrassing." _

I decided not to reply to that. We sat there for a moment, quietly, until Mikan jumped partially out of her chair. "What?" I asked, seeing her excited expression.

She pointed off in the distance a bit. "It's Natsume! Let's read his mind!" Looking closer, I realized it was Natsume, taciturn as ever. He trudged silently along, lost in his thoughts.

I looked at her, skeptic. "Why would I do that? If he found out, I'd lose my hair."

For some reason, the brunette laughed. I was dead serious. "No he wouldn't. He'd have to get through me first, and we know he can't do that." That was a good point. With both the Nullification Alice and the two of them being a couple, he wouldn't be able to hurt me when Mikan was around. But after that…

"Stop worrying about it. It'll be okay."

She gave me a pleading smile, so I decided I could do as she wanted this once. "Okay. But this is your Christmas present, got it?" I responded reluctantly. She nodded, gripping the edge of her seat like a child on a long car trip.

I had a hard time focusing in on him for a moment, but soon his thoughts were rather clear.

_"I could just sneak it in her room again, like I did with the stone, but that would involve some effort this time. Well, no, it probably wouldn't. She wouldn't figure it out, being so stupid and all. How can someone be like that at 12 years old? But I guess I wouldn't want her any other way… that sounded unbelievably cheesy. I'm getting the feeling Koko is reading my mind again. Doesn't he know I'll burn his hair?"_

Getting the feeling that I was being threatened, I decided that would be a wonderful place to stop. I also decided not to tell Mikan about her gift, for I knew he'd suspect me right away.

"What'd he think?"

For some reason, I started laughing. He's pretty similar on the outside as he is on the inside. "He was thinking about you."

Her pigtails bobbed up and down. "Really?"

"He was thinking about how stupid you were for your age."

A frown spread across her face. "Not everybody is as smart as him," She muttered.

"He also said that he likes you the way you are," I added in, deciding I might have been stepping on fragile "Natsume and Mikan only" territory with my past statement.

"Aw, that's so unlike Natsume!" She announced, her voice louder than I would have liked. Her smile turned into one reserved for the moments when Natsume said something cute. And no, I'm not a stalker. Mind readers know stuff.

"Then he threatened to burn my hair."

"He's not going to." She responded, still caught up in her own little world.

Seeing as this situation was getting a bit weird, (we're friends and all, but this was delving into her love life) I asked, "Why'd you come here, anyways?"

This snapped her out of her phase. "I had to get presents for the Christmas ball and stuff." By stuff, she probably meant presents for Natsume, Hotaru, and maybe Luca. Or more Howalons. "Hey, what time is it?"

" 4:57," I said, checking my watch. "Why?"

She jumped out of her seat. "Darn it! I still have homework to finish. See you later, Koko!" Mikan told me, smiling and jogging off into the crowd. Having nothing else to do, I decided to go find my friends. The snow was falling heavier now, and I was concerned about the busses.

I began to wander aimlessly towards an edge of Central Town, soon realizing that I didn't know where the people I was looking for were. Waiting around for them was too boring. Next thing I knew, I tripped over a clump of snow, landing right in front of none other than Natsume.

He looked down at me. "Koko," He said calmly, His bangs flopping in a menacing way in front of his face. "Were you reading my mind earlier today?"

Oh no.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Gakuen Alice! But then, Natsume burnt the rights saying I could have it, and now people are doubting the legitimacy of it. So I guess I've got to say I don't own it, right?**

**Author's Note: My first Gakuen Alice story is finally here. As the title says, there will be a drabble for every day of December until Christmas. I would like to inform you that some may come a day late, seeing as I am a busy person who cannot write every day. But I just loved doing this last year, (In the Sonny With a Chance fandom) and I really wanted to do it again. (Story rating may unexpectedly change to T) If you have any ideas for a drabble or a pairing you would like to see, feel free to tell me! (As long as it's reasonable) While I may not be able to use it, I enjoy hearing what the readers would like. Now, the holiday journey begins.**

**Ya'll ready for this?**


	2. Angry Birds: The Cure for Boredom

**Day 2: Angry Birds: The Cure for Boredom**

**POV: Hotaru**

**Pairing(s): HotaruxRuka (Alternate Universe)**

**Inspiration: A school dance and a dead iPod. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Let me get one thing straight: I didn't want to be here. But somehow, Mikan convinced me to go with her to this place. Yes, she was my best friend. But why would I go to one of these when I could be at home, working on my inventions? I wasn't a social butterfly, which I knew she was aware of. However, no matter how many times I hit her with the Baka gun, she still wanted me to go.

And if she was going to be that stubborn, I didn't have a choice.

Therefore, I sat on a table in the corner, starring at all the brightly coloured Christmas lights, snowflake cut-out s, and the enormous mass of people swarming around a DJ booth. I had no idea where Mikan was at the time; she said she was going to the bathroom. A person does not take twenty minutes to go to the bathroom. She could never keep track of time.

Bored to a depressing point, I pulled out my iPhone (which I updated and revised to fit my own personal needs) and began playing Angry Birds. I had beaten all the levels so far, and now I was looking to improve my high scores.

I didn't notice a blonde guy about my age walk up to me, waving awkwardly. "Hello," He said, sticking his hands in his pockets in a way supposed to look cool.

I looked up and stared at him. He shifted from one foot to another, a sure sign he was anxious. This was good. I had seen him a few times before, hanging around with Mikan and Natsume. I had never taken much interest in him, though.

"You're Hotaru, right? I'm Ruka."

"I know this," I responded emotionlessly, looking back down at the screen of my phone.

He walked slightly closer. A sort of arrogance wafted around him, though not nearly as strong as many people I had met before. Most of this was covered by something kinder, friendlier, and quieter. "Did Mikan drag you here?"

This boy was smarter than I thought he would be. Or Mikan told everyone she knew that I was coming. "Yes."

Ruka seemed to think this was an okay reason to walk closer to me, sitting a respectful distance away on the table and peering over my shoulder. "You're playing Angry Birds?"

I nodded, taking a glance over at him. "Yes."

"At a Christmas dance?" He questioned, giving a smirk that made his face look less contorted and more like one of those good-looking guys you see in movies.

While normally I would have ignored someone talking to me by now, I felt compelled to answer. "It's the Christmas version."

The teen chuckled. I didn't bother to look at him, deciding to ignore him after his little fit of laughter. "You seem to talk a lot for someone Mikan says doesn't talk to anyone," He yelled over the music, a smile evident on his face.

If I had just aimed a bit higher with the black bird, I would have knocked down the entire tower and killed the pigs in one shot. But for ultimate destruction, I thought I'd need to shoot two of my birds. Would I get a higher score going for mass destruction, or only using one bird?

"Now that I think of it, these dances are pretty boring," Ruka added in, trying to start a conversation.

If I used the Mighty Eagle, I would definitely get a 100% for a Mighty Eagle score. However, that isn't truly clearing the level, is it? It's the solution for lazy people. Maybe I'd just go onto the next level, and complete this one when my eardrums didn't feel like they were bleeding.

The blonde next to me still hadn't left. He kept staring off at the dance floor, then back at my game of Angry Birds. I sure wasn't letting him play. "Do you want to dance?" He finally asked, pushing himself off of his makeshift seat.

"I can't dance," I quickly told him.

"It's just for fun. You don't have to do anything big," Ruka said reassuringly.

This person was getting on my nerves. "I'm not dancing. Leave."

Raising his hands in a defensive matter, he shook his head. "Okay, do as you wish. If you want to dance, then tell me. I'll be available." He closed with a rather nice smile, which momentarily caused the corners of my mouth to twitch ever so slightly. I doubted he was able to see such things in the dark, but it bothered me that I smiled at him at all.

"I won't," I informed him.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled out, giving me a hug. I pretended she wasn't there. Her boyfriend stood in the background, looking cool as creepy fangirls swooned over him while glaring at his girlfriend. I took it upon myself to give them a death glare. This school was truly crazy. "I'm sorry I left you for so long! I didn't know the time!"

She had been apologizing like this for all of the seven years I had known her. "It's fine." I told her calmly. "I'm enjoying myself." This was a lie, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

My best friend laughed at this. "I'm glad you are! Hey, did you see Ruka anywhere? Natsume's looking for him."

"Nope."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

** Dedication: The amazing writer _My Hopeless Romantic_, who reminded me of my "25 Days of Holiday Drabbles" idea with her own story, "The Space Between Dream and Reality". It's really good!**

** Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice? Don't own that. Apple? Don't own that. Angry Birds? I don't own that either!**

** Author's Note: I feel bad for forgetting to mention this fact: I have read Gakuen Alice up to chapter 105. Anything chapters 1-35 is fair game for spoiling, as well as minor spoilers from chapters 36 onward. Major spoilers from chapters 36 and above will be marked. Does this sound okay to you? I'm sorry for the typo in the first chapter, where I spelled Ruka "Luca". As well, writing in Hotaru's point of view wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. This surprised me, for I expected it to be fairly difficult. This drabble wasn't too Christmas-ish, but at least it had some Christmas undertones! I started writing and really liked the idea.**

**Until tomorrow,**

**~OneDream 2Dream**


	3. Mountains Aren't For Wimps

**Day 3: Mountains Aren't For Wimps**

** NPOV**

** Pairings: NatsumexMikan**

** Inspiration: SKIING SEASON IS STARTING!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mountain wind swooped down above the two, almost knocking the girl over. The guy stood calmly, facing the slope with something that could only be described as pure confidence. She hid behind him, afraid of the drop. He glared back at her.

"You're going to go about twenty feet on what can only be considered a slight incline. Move it already." She noticed he wasn't wearing a helmet. Why wasn't he wearing a helmet?

She grimaced at him. "You're going to get killed if you're not wearing a helmet," She commented.

"I've been skiing a bunch of times before." He responded, pulling his hand out of her deadly grasp.

"But how have you been skiing since we got out of Alice?" She questioned, trying to grab his hand back in a feeble attempt to gain comfort. He gave a smirk, causing her to blush slightly.

Flicking snow at her with a ski, he responded, "I practiced some."

"Natsume, I'm not going down this mountain. I don't want to get killed."

Mikan looked over at her long-time boyfriend, trembling. He appeared to be completely unaffected by her prediciment. Secretly, he thought it was adorable, but no one would know this. People whispered about them, watching their scene unfold.

One girl whispered to her friend, "Are they siblings? Or are they a couple?"

Another boy laughed at Mikan. "I'm so glad I don't have to ski with a wimp like her. But still, I'm teaching you."

"Did I hear they were Alices?" A husband asked his wife. "Aren't those super geniuses or something?"

"People are staring," Natsume whispered to Mikan, giving her an annoyed glare. "Just go, Polka."

"It's a very steep incline!" She screamed, attracting the attention of most of the people around them.

He rolled his eyes, pushing black hair out of his face. "It's a bunny hill."

She gave a pouty face. "If you're so good at it, you go down the hill!"

Shrugging, he pushed his ski poles into the snow and gently carved turns in the powder. Weaving around the smaller children, he quickly turned until his was facing Mikan once more, spraying an already annoyed looking child with snow.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him showing off. "Fine," She muttered, attempting to push herself down the mountain. She managed to make a few decent turns before reaching the bottom of the mountain. But unable to come to a complete stop, she flailed and skidded to a halt, falling on top of something soft.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on top of Natsume, their faces only centimeters away. "Well," Natsume said quietly, his voice warming her face. "This is familiar." She quickly jumped up, flopping backwards after forgetting how hard it was to stand up in skis.

"I told you I couldn't ski well!" She protested, still on her back while Natsume was standing above her. "And how did you get up that fast?"

"I'm smart." He reasoned, putting out a hand to help her up. He might seem a jerk, but he loved her, after all. He had stopped denying that.

She laughed. "Admit it, I was right about something! I was right!"

This gained an eye-rolling from Natsume. "You're only right about the weird things."

"Like skiing. Skiing's pretty weird."

This earned the slightest of chuckles. "Yeah, it is."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I do, however, own a ski helmet.**

**Author's Note: This is short for two reasons: 1) I didn't have a lot of stuff to say about skiing except for Mikan falling down a mountain. 2) I'm talking to four people right now and they're DISTRACTING. Anyways, ski season is starting around here! I love to ski, in case you didn't know. And therefore, I wrote about it. Yup.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	4. The Grinch: Part One

**Day 4: The Grinch- Part One**

** POV: Mikan**

** Pairings: None so far, really…**

** Inspiration: Wacky friends and too much homework**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Winter break is supposed to be fun, isn't it? It's a time when we don't have to go to school, learn, or do anything we don't want to. Children play in snow, making what could be considered art. Older kids sleep in, hang out with friends, and watch TV. And that's probably what you think I'm doing right now, isn't it?

Well, I'm not.

I have to sit here and do all of this winter homework. I don't know how everyone else has done it! I'm sure some people could, but everybody? It's not fair! Maybe they were just putting it off, but I know that I'd never get anything done if I procrastinated.

So what math do we have to do? It can't be that hard. Oh, we've got to find the measurements of different angles, don't we? Well, I know a straight line is 180 degrees and a right angle is 90 degrees. So where do I go from here? I could add all the angles together and… no, that wouldn't work. Or I could take the 360 degrees of a circle and divide, no, why would I divide?

I can't do it! Maybe I'll just call Hotaru… Where did my communicator go? There it is, next to my bed. Now, let's see if she answers.

"Mikan?" Hotaru says.

She's picked up! "Hotaru!"

I think I can hear her sighing. "What do you need?"

"I can't do my homework; it's too hard!"

"I can't help you right now." But why? "I'm working. Goodbye."

I think now she's hung up. "Hotaru?" No one is there. But who else could I ask? Oh, Ruka! He's got a communicator too!

Pick up, pick up, pick up. There's no response. Darn it. Maybe he's forgotten he has one? Or he's watching Youichi. It's probably the second one.

But who else… Natsume! He's super smart. But I wonder if he'll help me. Recently, he's been mumbling incomprehensible things whenever I'm around and then ignoring me. Oh well, I've got to get this done. I wonder where he is. Maybe he's in his room. If he is, I've got to go around the building. Wait, I need my math homework! He'd never let that one go. After grabbing my math homework, I'm finally ready to go.

I head out the steps like I always do, thinking. So where should I check if he's not in his room? He's probably in some tree. I've noticed that he likes trees more now that he did a while ago, and I've heard they help him think. It's a wonder he hasn't caught one on fire with the thinking he's been doing. Maybe he has, but I don't know.

What if someone doesn't let me see him, though? He doesn't have a communicator. Who… oh, look! There he is, sitting in that tree right over there. It's different from where he normally would go, but it's a tree. He doesn't look like he's sleeping, so I'll just go over and stand under it. "Hey, Natsume!"

He's looking down at me, and I think he's annoyed. "What?"

"I need help with my math homework."

This seems to be funny to him, because he's given a smirk. "Of course you do." I'm surprised he's getting out of the tree. But he is, and now he's snatched the math paper out of my hands. Giving just a glance at it, he's already rattling off answers. "27, 92, 63, 74…"

"I said help, not give me the answers!"

Now he's shrugging. "Then I'm not going to help you."

I'm getting desperate, I guess. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?" He's already halfway back up the tree. I've only got one more shot!

"No."

"Quickly?"

Look, he's turning towards me! "Add all the numbers you have together, subtract from 360, and divide by two. That's how you solve the four I did."

"Thank you!" I'm yelling at him, but I don't get anything in response. Well, it is Natsume; I wasn't really expecting him to help me in the first place. I think he was showing off to me.

Anyways, now I'll just walk back to my room to finish the problems, and I'll be done! Whoops, almost ran into Sumire and Anna! "Hey guys!"

They're looking at me like I'm from another planet. "He actually did something helpful for you?"

"Natsume? Yes…" Why are they asking? Has he stopped helping people? Normally his assisting in things will just be extremely reluctant, but non-existent?

I think they're smiling, but it looks strange. "He's been really reclusive lately. And Grinch-like." Anna loves Christmas stories, so it's no surprise I'm hearing this from her.

"Yeah." This is Sumire, adding in. "Something's bothering him." She seems bothered by this. I'm bothered by it too. Did I do something? I sure hope not. I didn't mean to do it, if I did something. Maybe he'll forgive me.

"Was it something I did?" This earns a shrug from Sumire and a head-shaking from Anna.

Anna takes a glance over at him. "I don't think you did anything. He doesn't really mind you."

Woah, really? "I don't think that's true."

"I can see it." Sumire is saying, and I think she's trying to comfort me.

Wait, do they want me to…? "You want me to try to make him stop being so "grinchy", right?"

Anna gives a nod. "Yup."

Why am I getting the feeling this is going to be something I might regret later? "Okay, I'll do it." Why did I do that? Now I'm getting an even stronger feeling, rising from the pit of my stomach. "But just because you want me to."

Now they've both giving me these happy smiles. "Cool! You're not half bad, Sakura."

I'm getting the feeling I won't be getting much homework done right now.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: My friends who not only inspired me to write this chapter, but introduced me to Gakuen Alice itself. Well actually, they introduced me to Natsume. Then they tried to teach me to say his name right. And told me I couldn't. **

**Disclaimer: If I'm reading the manga, do you think I own it? No.**

**Author's Note: The formatting for this chapter is weird. I'll write more of this story (The Grinch) in a few days. Happy Holidays! *goes back to reading chapter 115* IT'S JUST SO… Wait, you're still here? Whoops.**


	5. To This Day: Part One

** Day 5: To This Day: Part 1**

**POV: Sumire**

** Pairings: None yet…**

** Inspiration: Well, it started… erm, well… I think it magically appeared in my head for no apparent reason when I pulled out my cell-phone.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I might have been in my last year of middle school, but I still became excited for one holiday every time it came around. New years was a time when adults had parties and little children got to stay up past their bedtimes, but being 14, that didn't excite me. Tanabata was a fun time to hang out with friends, but other than that nothing interesting happened. I was too old to go trick-or-treating on Halloween. The only good things about the other minor holidays were that I didn't have school.

So naturally, the only thing I had to look forward to was Christmas. For Christmas, we had parties, put up festive decorations, and went shopping. On Christmas day, we had good food, hung out with my entertaining cousins, and opened presents. It was the perfect mixture of things I was familiar with, and things that I wasn't. Of course, I didn't believe that a creeper going down the chimney gave me presents, but that would be another thing indeed.

So where does this story begin, now that I've ranted about holidays? (I'm not normally like this, you know. No, I'm usually a pretty chill person.) Well, I guess it was when I was walking home from school one day. I've always walked home with this little girl, Mikan. I guess she's not that much younger than I, us only being separated by a year, but she knew I was in charge. (Most of the time)

We were talking about how big our Christmas trees were when my cell-phone began to buzz. I opened it, seeing a new text message from a number that looked vaguely like someone in my math class' number. "What's it say?" Mikan asked, being the nosy person she is. While sometimes she's funny and creative, other times she's a pile of annoying.

"I don't know." I responded bluntly, but read it out loud anyways. "This really works! Forward this to ten people and you'll meet the love of your life on Christmas! If you don't, you'll be cursed with bad luck forever when it comes to relationships. You've got one hour. The clock is ticking!"

The girl next to me let out a laugh. "It's just a forward. I hate those things."

"They spelled Christmas, forever, and forward wrong," I commented. Idiots.

"You gonna forward it?" She asked, adjusting the straps on her backpack.

This caused me to laugh. "They're stupid. Do you forward all the forwards you get?" I flipped my hair and tried to reason with her, sure she'd say no.

However, the pigtailed girl shrugged. "I don't want bad luck! Or someone to kill me!" Oh, boy.

"You're easily tricked." I told her, stopping at the gate in front of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow, and bring gloves. This is the last time I'll give you mine."

She smiled and waved. "Okay!"

I then walked another block to my own home. Like the rest of my friends, I lived rather normally. My house contained three bedrooms and three bathrooms, like almost all the other houses on the block. It was two stories. However, it had a brick exterior instead of wood. Inside sat my pregnant mother on the couch, flipping through channels on our TV. "Hello, mom. Anything good on?"

"No," She responded bluntly. I supposed it was the baby talking.

Feeling like my mother wouldn't say too much, I took off my coat and went upstairs to my room. When there, I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my phone once more. While I never used to linger over deleting a text message, this one proved hard for me to get rid of.

I had no idea why I couldn't let go of it, really. Maybe it was because I didn't have a boyfriend. It also could have been because I got nervous when Mikan mentioned bad luck. Or I was feeling sick. But seeing only one other fit solution, I pressed the forward button and forwarded to ten people I didn't like, as well as the person who sent me the forward.

"Heh, now they can get an annoying text message." I mumbled, now being able to delete the message and set down my phone. After this, I went to work on math homework.

The week passed by in a jumble of homework, tests, projects, and lectures. I watched a long, boring history movie about people in Europe. My math teacher tried to explain something to us on that Thursday. Finally, we got out for our two week winter break. Middle schoolers all over the country cheered. And what was the best part of this long awaited absence from school?

It meant that Christmas was on Wednesday. Therefore, the weekend was spent going to parties, getting last-minute gifts, and catching up on sleep. I joked about Santa Claus with Anna, got scared out of my wits by Mikan's friend Hotaru, and watched my father buy Christmas groceries. Life was good.

It wasn't until Tuesday that anything out of the ordinary happened.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Dedication: PassionInWriting. This is for you giving me an idea through your lovely reviews when I had nothing!**

**Disclaimer: It's late, I have barely even STARTED my homework, and you expect me to write a disclaimer? Today, I refuse to! I will not! And in this time, I probably could have written a disclaimer.**

**Author's Notes: I really enjoy writing what inspired me to write this. Like today, I got a really good story idea from my History class. Not for this drabble set, no. But maybe you'll see it one day. Completely off topic, today I had a debate about whether or not to feel sorry for the young Persona with one of my friends. (This is during the time-travelling arc) What do you, my readers, think about this? **

**Happy Holidays!**


	6. When the Frost Sets

**Day 6: When the Frost Sets**

**POV: None**

**Pairings: NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: My inability to keep a jacket around me and some freezing crickets.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The cold is the first thing you notice.

It's unnaturally cold.

This could just be because you're only in your uniform, no coat or jacket to be found.

Once you heard about what was going on, a coat didn't matter.

It took a bit of time, but you got out of class (with the help of Hotaru, Ruka, and Sumire) and rushed to where you knew he'd be.

But when you got there, he wasn't there.

You knew he would be; this is where you always met, no matter what the weather.

This is the reason why you are still waiting, wondering, and hoping.

That and it took a while to get up in a tree with a skirt on, and you really don't want that effort to be wasted.

"Hey." The voice sounds so detached you barely notice it.

Turning around, you know exactly who it is.

"I see you got my message," He tells you, gracefully swinging up onto the branch below yours.

It all flows back to you, causing a tear to flow from your eye down along your cheek.

In seeing your reaction, his voice gains comfort.

It's almost like you're the only two around.

"I'm sorry." Is all you can make out before your voice turns into a mix of sobs and strangled cries.

His arm snakes around your waist, pulling you closer until you've got your head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't cry." He whispers into your ear. "Let's talk."

You can feel your face twist into a confused smile. "About what?"

"The weather."

You give a sad laugh. "Natsume, that's so cliched. We have so many other things we could talk about."

He looks around, as if the air contained topics of conversation. "There's a new underwear store open..."

You cut him off, rolling your eyes. "Of course you'd notice that."

"I'm a teenage guy." He responds, shrugging.

For some reason, this makes you even sadder. "Why do you have to go to England, of all places?

"Why can't you stay here?

"Please don't leave me." You finally mutter, pulling on the edges of your hair and looking down towards the earth.

It seems like even he's beginning to lose his cool. "I have a job to do. I'll be back in a month, two tops. I even get to get out of the academy for a bit.

"But what do you have to do? And why?"

He doesn't respond to either of these, looking down at his feet.

"You don't know?"

No response.

"What if you... What if you don't come back?" You ask quietly.

He looks up this time. "You're an over-protective girlfriend, Polka."

"I worry about you."

"Have a little faith in me, will you, Mikan?" He asks. "I won't die."

You stick out your pinky in the way you always used to do as an elementary schooler. "Promise?"

"I can't." He says, pushing her hand down. "You've got to know it'd jinx me."

You smile once more, despite your sad and freezing state. "I never thought you'd be superstitious."

He shrugs. "One can never be too sure."

You sit in peaceful silence for a few moments before the main clock strikes one.

Your boyfriend curses under his breath, and then grabs your hands.

"Listen, Mikan. I-I love you, okay?"

"I never doubted that." You respond, knowing this is probably hard for him despite his calm facade.

He looks into your eyes in a way so intense your face flushes and butterflies warm your stomach, even after four years of dating.

"Stay safe for me, got that?"

Your response is a nod.

Then he pulls you closer, kissing you like he would any day.

But this had both a sense of peaceful understanding and urgency, one that transferred through the both of them.

And all too quickly, the moment ended, followed by silent goodbyes.

This is when you realise that you're cold, colder than when you were sitting in the tree.

And when the frost sets, you know that this feeling of emptiness is true coldness.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: *insert creative and funny disclaimer here***

**Author's Note: I wrote this while stuck in traffic. Yup, while stuck in stand-still, boring, annoying traffic. This chapter is probably my favourite so far, besides maybe To This Day. I don't know how well it'll turn out. Oh yes, this is also a lovely example of when I post a drabble a day late. I actually had it all written out, I just fell asleep as I was about to post it. Whoops. Happy Holidays, anyways, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. The Black Rose in the Tree

**Day 7: The Black Rose in the Tree**

**POV: Ruka**

**Shippings: None, really…**

**Inspiration: My friend making a creepy looking black rose out of some tissue paper I found in my locker.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Let me describe to you a little family tradition my family has. Every year, we go to this vast Christmas tree farm and look at Christmas trees. Everyone splits up, (if they're old enough to, of course. We consider the age of 10 old enough to go around by yourself.) and we compete to find the best one.

"Ruka," My mother says as soon as we pull in the parking lot. "Be back at the car in half an hour, okay? Call us if you get lost."

Yes, the farm is that big, and it's fun to see all of the fat, thin, short, insanely tall, and messed up trees around the place.

However, in the three years I had been going around by myself, I had found it to be more fun to walk around in the woods and get some alone time, rather than hang out with my little brother and family. I had always loved nature and animals, and they seemed to love me too.

That's why I'm in the middle of the woods with no idea where the heck I am. There's no cell-phone service, (How terribly cliché. Now I'm in the middle of the woods with NO CELL-PHONE.) and everything looks pretty much the same. Now what do I do?

Over in the distance, I think I can see the farm. I should really be more careful of where I walk. Speaking of being more careful about where I walk, I'm almost stepping on a piece of paper. I'm curious, so I read it.

_Bells ring,_

_Children sing, _

_Petals wilt, _

_Thorns prick._

_Winter comes,_

_Gifts are bought,_

_Breath is freezing,_

_Now stop._

Who would drop a piece of poetry in the forest? Suddenly, I don't feel so alone. My senses are becoming acute, but I don't hear anything. Maybe someone on the other side of the forest came in here. When I was younger, I loved to explore in forests. Yet, that doesn't explain the poetry.

Confused, I keep on walking. Not more than a few feet later, I spot another piece of paper lying on the cold ground.

_Snowmen making,_

_Cookie baking,_

_Family visiting,_

_Wits sharpening._

_Turn left,_

_Walk straight,_

_Don't wander,_

_You're going the wrong way._

"This is extremely creepy. First of all, there's a person talking about Christmas, then being a creep and telling me where to go. Am I going insane?" I yell out to the woodland creatures. A few collective chirping noises can be heard.

Being the stupid person I am, though, I decide to follow the directions of the mystical stranger. However, I also know to be very careful. At any sign of hearing of movement, I whip around and examine my surroundings for a good forty-five seconds. This, however, does not prevent me from receiving another note.

_Christmas tree decorating,_

_Cakes are baking,_

_People rushing,_

_Endless noise._

_Wrapping paper,_

_Golden angels,_

_Falling snowflakes,_

_Turn around._

Expecting this person to be there, I turn around to see…

The Christmas tree farm! Excited, I begin to run to it. Everything around me is a blur from the cold surrounding me; therefore, I do not notice this giant root I end up tripping over. Classy. While I'm sprawled out on the ground, arm hurting from the contact with the ground, I see something in the distance.

One thing is another note.

A little farther on is a black rose. It's beautiful, but freaks me out a bit as well. Unsure of what to do, I prop my head up and reach for the note.

_See the rose?_

_Good, pick it up._

I do as the note says.

_Sit up._

_Look up._

Again, I follow its orders.

_It's sharp: as am I._

_It's dark: as am I._

_It's pretty: as am I._

_It's hiding: as am I._

When I look up, I see a dark haired girl. She's just as the note says: pretty and dressed in all black. Looking at the rose I've picked up, I notice they really are the same in many ways, Her hair falls just barely past her shoulders, and looks just like the petals of the rose. Looking back at her, I can see that she's giving me an intense stare. Embarrassed, I look down at the ground. And when I look up again…

She's already gone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: Saltwater Romance, for being an awesome writer who reminds me of my friends and has ideas similar to my own, yet completely different. I'm going to do something similar to your own author's notes because I love them! And to make up for borrowing your idea, I'll actually review all the stories I've read from you, okay?**

**Disclaimer: If this HOMEWORK wasn't in my WAY I could TOTALLY think up a better DISCLAIMER than just, "I own NOTHING."**

**Author's Note: Do you want to know how I review stories? My reviews usually go a little something like this:**

"**Your story is really cool! *insert thing(s) I like about story*. However, *insert things I don't like about story*. Did you know *insert random thing from my day that no one probably cares about*. Haha, that was so funny! I love *insert pairing here*, and you should write more about them! Okay, I should stop procrastinating now. Good work and update soon!"**

**You can use this format with one easy payment of a review! It's free if this format is used on this story! Do so now, because supplies are limited! I'm not giving you my phone number! Okay, thanks, bye! (Too many exclamation points in one sentence…)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	8. Operation: Santa

**Day 8: Operation: Santa**

**POV: None**

**Shippings: None, unless you call Natsume and Ruka being kids a shipping…**

**Inspiration: My slightly insane History class and a weird song…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

His parents knew he was smart at a young age. He could talk and walk a little before he was a year old. He learned to read by himself at two years old. He was smart.

But there was a time when they realized he was smarter than smart.

You see, it started when a four year old Natsume did something unexpected. Natsume took his friend Ruka and went out to discover if Santa Claus was real. They called this mission "Operation: Santa".

"Natsume, what do you mean Santa isn't real?" Ruka asked innocently, drawing with a stick in a small dusting of snow.

"I got a feeling." He responded, pulling his hat over his ears.

Ruka was smart, but not quite as smart as his friend. "You're lying!" He yelled. "Santa has to be real."

The dark-haired child smirked, something it seemed he learned to do the day he was born. "Wanna bet?"

So that day, the two set out with a purpose. Whoever won would have to get the other a remote-controlled car they both wanted.

"What proof do you have that Santa exists?" Natsume asked.

"He delivers us presents in bigger amounts than our parents could be able to hide in our houses!"

"Mmm, but what about hiding presents in the attic? You can't go up there." Natsume reasoned, sounding too old for his age.

Ruka pouted. "You're a terrible best friend!"

He shrugged. "I wanna get a toy car!"

"So how do you plan to tell me Santa's not real?" The lighter haired boy questioned.

Natsume sat down on the steps of his house and looked around. "How would he get all the toys? The elves can't make batteries and stuff."

"Target." Ruka responded calmly.

The crimson-eyed by turned around and looked in his house. "Well, how does he fit down the chimney? The fat dude's gotta get stuck."

"How big do you think he is? What if he's not fat instead of fat? People lie."

"Then they can lie about Santa being real too!"

This led the boys into an intense staring contest until Natsume's mother yelled, "Cookies, you two!" Then all arguments were abandoned and cookies took over the preschoolers' minds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The argument was forgotten until the next year, when the two were playing around Ruka's Christmas tree. "Natsume, remember when you said Santa wasn't real last year?"

"Eh? Sorta." Was his quick reply.

"Well, didn't finish Operation:Santa!" Ruka commented, trying to make a train track around the tree.

Natsume looked up. "We should do that."

"Yeah! Do ya remember what I said?"

The other nodded. "Are you gonna listen to my stuff now?"

Ruka gave a thumbs up to show he was listening.

"Okay, this is the first thing: I don't have a chimney."

"So?"

This comment received an ashamed look from Natsume. "How does Santa get onto my house, then?"

Ruka sat, momentarily stunned before coming up with a response. "He uses your door!"

"What about the alarm?" Natsume questioned.

Ruka was not pleased. "What's the next thing?"

"Do you have a letter from Santa?"

He nodded, running up the stairs to his room, pulling open a drawer, and rifling through some papers. Excited and sure he couldn't be proven wrong with this evidence, he pulled out a piece of paper with fancy writing and a border of candy canes. Then the five year old ran down the stairs and gave it to his friend.

Natsume nodded. "Do you have something your parents wrote, now?"

The other boy rolled his eyes and gave the black-haired one a sticky-note with a memo from his mother on it.

"They're almost exactly the same." Natsume said, handing both the letter and the note. Ruka wondered how his friend could be so observant at such a young age. People said he was born with it.

"Last point, please?" Ruka didn't want to be rude, but he hadn't really thought about there not being a Santa. He was just there, like the air, and grass, and food.

Natsume grabbed Ruka's arm and dragged him up the stairs, around the corner, and to a locked door Ruka had once said went to the attic. "Got a key?"

"Somewhere." Ruka commented.

"Oh well, I can just burn down the door…" His eyes lit up with a darker shade of red which, quite frankly, concerned Ruka.

However, Ruka smiled. "I think my mom would rather us use a key."

"Where do we start?"

This led a fifteen minute long search for the key to the door. They checked in the bathroom cabinets, in the closets, the bedrooms, and the kitchen. Finally, they found it not so stealthily hidden under the rug in front of the closet.

Ruka poked Natsume in the arm. "You unlock it," he whispered. "I don't want to get in trouble if we get caught."

Natsume shrugged, sticking the key into the keyhole. "It's not my house," he responded, the door opening with a click. When they opened the door, they came face to face with darkness. Ruka flipped the light switch, (even though Natsume told him he didn't need to) and followed his friend up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, a huge pile of presents could be found, wrapped in paper and bags and sealed with bows. Ruka frowned. "Does this prove Santa's not real?"

"Yup," Natsume said, nodding.

"And now I've got to give you something, don't I?"

He thought for a moment. "Nah, I'll let it pass. But you better get me a good gift next year!" At this, the two of them smiled. "Now, let's open your presents!"

However, they weren't able to open even one when Ruka's mom yelled out, "Natsume, your parents want you home!" Unable to get out of the attic and down the stairs in time, Ruka's mom caught them.

They both froze, before Natsume yelled out, "Thanks Mrs. Nogi! Bye!" And ran as fast as he could down the stairs, a smirk spreading across his face.

This left just Ruka and his mother. "Ruka," she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Were you in the Christmas gifts?"

"No…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: To Zorua, who I'm glad I could make a fan out of! I've done that with Percy Jackson fanfictions before, so I know where you're coming from. I hope you read the manga instead of watching the anime! (Because it's better)**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, someone owned Gakuen Alice. That person was and still is Tachibana Higuchi, not me. Therefore, I don't own it.**

**Author's Note: My idiot auto-correct just changed Natsume to NatsumexMikan because I typed it once… and it also changed to Netsuke. But that's not what I want my author's note to be about. Actually, what do I want to say in this? Not a whole lot… I'm just wasting these things, you know? Oh, and this is too long to be a drabble but it's here anyways because I worked so hard on it!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	9. Orange Christmas Parties

**Day 9: Orange Christmas Parties (Oh yeah, random title that doesn't make any sense)**

**Shippings: This is going to be a parody because I'm so brain-dead… so I don't even know…**

**POV: None**

**Inspiration: The fact that a bunch of the holiday stories for GA have to do with Mikan and Natsume not knowing what to get each other and my friends… again… oh, and Ariisha-chan's "The Guide to Fiction Writing".**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

So, like, once upon a time, like, Natsume and Mikan were walking through Central town and they were just kind of awkward and stuff.

'Like, I wonder what I should get Mikan!' Natsume wondered, holding his girlfriend's hand.

'OMGZ, wat should I leik get Natsume?' Mikan wondered, holding her boyfriend's hand.

_*flashback*_

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled, galloping across a field of flowers when wearing a lovely dress and black shoes. The black shoes were made out of some fabric I'm not going to bother describing in detail because we all know it'll be that crappy with bows on the toes. The dress had lace around the bodice, then an orange, yellow, red, pink, and white plaid fabric made out of 80% cotton and 20% polyester. It went down to right in between her knees and mid thigh. Her hair was almost straight but not quite and her pigtails had yellow elastics. He bangs looked perfect and her skin glowed a lightish tan. "Do u like alpacas?" She called to him.

"I'm ***** milking a ****** cow you ****** ********!" He yelled back.

Mikan started to cry. "R u talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the bee near my face." Natsume replied calmly.

"NOT JASPER!" Mikan yelled.

_*end flashback*_

Trying (but failing) to hide her wanting to go Christmas shopping for him, Mikan said, "Natsume, lets like, walk around Central town and stuffz!"

"Okay." Natsume said.

First they walked around some baking shops, then they went to the Howalon stand, and then they walked around the invention shops. After walking around a bit, they both had no ideas of what to get each other!

"Why don't you get each other coffee mugs?" Ruka suggested.

Mikan turned to him. "Since wen did u get here?"

"I've been here the entire time, you just didn't notice me." Ruka said.

Then Natsume turned to Ruka. "Hello! Go buy presents for your girlfriend!"

"I don't have one…" Ruka started to say, but Natsume pushed him into a puddle where he sat for the next twelve minutes and twenty-four point five seconds and thought about why he was so lonely.

'I still don't know what to get Mikan…" Natsume thought.

'I like, don't know wat to get Natsume!' Mikan yelled in her head.

'OMG, what do we do?' They both yelled in their heads.

So they split up for the night but spent the ENTIRE night looking for Christmas presents for each other. Finally Natsume found something that could possibly make his idiot girlfriend smarter. She's such an idiot, and I hate her idioticalness, even though the aforementioned word is not a word, and Natsume should know this.

Then Mikan found a coffee mug, just like Ruka had suggested. Natsume didn't deserve anything big and such because he's so mean and annoying and I can't stand him! But I love him anyways. Pants.

So now it's randomly the day of the Christmas ball and Mikan and Natsume randomly meet up in the tree they always sit in.

'OMG, I hope he likes my present!' Mikan thought.

'My shoes look hot.' Natsume thought.

"So, like, here's your present." Natsume said, giving Mikan the present.

"OMG, I LUVS IT!" She yelled out, doing a small jig in the tree. "Now open mine!" She said.

Natsume opened it. "A coffee mug?"

"Yup!"

"You're an idiot, but I love you!" Natsume said in a really OOC way. "Kiss me!"

And then they made out and everything was good. People totally didn't notice them.

Except for when Lelouch walked in and made everything awkward.

But psh… details…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: To everyone who read this and didn't want one of these. MORE GOOD THINGS WILL BE COMING, I PROMISE! I'm just so tired… and I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own this crappy story. But not Gakuen Alice. Which is on its LAST ARC! WHY do I ALWAYS enter fanfictions when they're ending? It's a curse. *cries***

**Author's Note: I had standardized testing today; therefore, this was the best thing I could right at the time. Not to mention the fact that I am extremely tired, and had to do some performing as well and go to a party. So this was written in about twenty minutes because I am already a day behind and can't fall back too much more or else I will not be able to finish the story. Blame my teachers, really. It's their fault I'm getting so much homework. So yeah, sorry for the random fail and I'll be back writing strong tomorrow! Happy Holidays!**


	10. The Grinch: Part Two

**Day 10: The Grinch: Part 2**

**POV: Mikan**

**Shippings: NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: The holiday song that goes, "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch" and small, smart children**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Here's the awkward thing about being me: I have no idea where to start consulting him about his grinchy-ness. I don't usually do this. The first thing I know not to do is to go back and ask him right away what's wrong with him. So I decide to walk back up to my room, flop on the bed, and pull out a notebook and a pen and start to write.

"Ways to find out why Natsume's so grinchy." I say out loud and write at the top of a new page, underlining it. Well, how should I start?

_Number 1: Sneak into his room. _

Twelve minutes later, I'm standing in front of Natsume's door, wondering how the heck I got in. There are no guards, and I didn't see security cameras. It's easy… almost too easy. Well, now that I'm at the door, I know it's probably unlocked. The people around here don't let you lock your doors unless they want you to stay in your room.

When I open the door, I don't see anyone there. The coast must be clear! But wait. What am I doing in here? Natsume wouldn't keep a diary or journal. So what was I here to look for? I guess I could just investigate quickly… so I run down the hallway and right into someone. I open my eyes to see that he had come back…

And he isn't wearing a shirt. Cheeks flushing red, I run back down the hall, out the door, and out of the building into the snow. My breath is shaky and I can hear my heart beating in my ears. It must be from all the running.

That didn't work. I put a big red X next to the idea. So what could I try now?

_Number 2: Act like a fangirl who writes on his desk and tries to get him to tell you why he's so annoyed. _

The next day, I go into class B early and write a message on his desk.

_Hello there. You've looked sad lately. _

I then rush out of the classroom and back to my dorm to pretend like I've been here the entire time. However, Permy catches me. "Have you found out what's wrong with him yet?" She asks, flipping her hair.

"It's not easy." I respond. "He's stubborn."

Permy doesn't look too happy with this, but I don't pay any attention. "Well, I don't like to see him like this." She responds, beginning to walk off. "See you later, Mikan."

What's wrong with her today? Maybe it's because she's up so early. Speaking of being up early, I sit down on my bed and instantly start to fall to sleep.

I wake up about an hour later to Hotaru standing over me. Once she threatens me a few times, I get up. The day goes on until we all go to lunch. I stop at the bathroom on my way out. Hungry, Hotaru continues on to the lunch room. After everyone passes by, I run back to the room and run into Narumi.

"Hello, Mikan!" He greets me. I just want to see what's on the desk! "Where are you going?"

I look into the room. "I have to get my headband!" I respond. Did I even have a headband in my desk?

He smiles. That guy's a little weird… "Okay, but don't dawdle when coming down to lunch!"

Rushing in, I look at the scribbled handwriting under mine. _Why do you care?_ It reads.

_Because, I don't want to see you sad! _I write under it. I rush out, remembering my headband when halfway down to the lunch room. Oh well. I'll just say I must have dropped it.

After lunch, I come back slightly later than I normally would, having stopped to go to the bathroom. When I get back, I notice that Natsume has already written a response to me. However, I cannot look at it. If I do, I'll look suspicious. So the day ticks on. Once the school bell rings, Natsume gets up and leaves as he normally does. I take my time packing up my stuff, then take a peek at what he wrote.

_Polka, I know it's you writing on my desk._

Seriously? I trudge back to my room with Hotaru, who is looking at me but not saying too much. "You're frustrated." She finally comments.

"Yeah." I say, kicking the snow with my boots.

She imitates me, kicking at the snow with her own shoe. "Why?"

"He's being annoying." I respond, looking up at her. Why won't he just cheer up?

"Natsume?"

I nod. "I just want to help!"

"Idiot." She says, but she's smiling some. "You can't help Natsume."

I don't respond to this. Instead, I saw goodbye to Hotaru, run up to my room, and pull out the notebook. Next to idea two, I put another red X.

Instead of doing my homework, I start to think of what else I could do.

_Number 3: Convince Youichi to ask Natsume what's wrong and then report back to me._

Bad idea? Maybe. But I'm getting desperate.

Youichi being so small and not having any homework besides connect-the-dots and writing your name, I find him out playing on the playground with a few of his friends. I came prepared with candy canes (to bribe him with) and a smile.

"Hello Youichi!" I say to him, leaning over so we're on the same level.

He looks at me, curiously. "Ugly." He finally tells me, pointing at my face. He was getting a lot of his info about me from a certain boy, it seemed.

"Are you going to see Natsume today?" I ask.

He looks at me suspiciously, but nods when I pull out a candy cane. "Soon."

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard! "He looks sad today. Can you ask him what's wrong? And then tell me?"

The little one looks as if he's contemplating it, but nods once I pull out another two candy canes. "Okay."

"Good!" I jump up. "I'll be sitting over there by that tree, and you just go over there once you're done talking to him and tell me what he says, okay?" I point to a clump of trees, then run over to them. Once I sit down comfortably, I can see Natsume walk over to Youichi and begin talking to him. He's really good with children when he wants to be.

They talk for a moment, before Youichi shows Natsume the candy canes I gave him and points over to the clump of trees.

You know, I probably shouldn't have gone to a four year old for help, especially not a smart one who knows how to get what he wants.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: Pwenie, because you know who Lelouch is. And therefore, you deserve a dedication! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a candy cane factory. But I don't. And I don't own Gakuen Alice or Lelouch either. (But if I did, I'd be so happy!)**

**Author's Note: I spent the entire day doing homework and getting my phone fixed. (I broke it AGAIN.) Now it's not letting me text message and I have to wait five days for a new one! It's really looking like Christmas around where I live. Expect there's no snow! Which means I cannot go skiing. Oh yeah, and I read chapters 144-145! THEY ARE SO CUTE! I read it three times. Because it was so cute.**


	11. Three's Company

**Day 11: Three's Company**

POV: None

Pairings: Various implied ones, NatsumexMikan

Inspiration: The Nutcracker and Good Luck Charlie

-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl who's family would always would always would always throw a giant Christmas party."

"Why would they have a giant Christmas party, Mama?" Yuka asked, clinging onto her mother's legs.

"They're rich and they can." Mikan responded, smiling.

The elder sibling frowned. "Aren't we rich too, Mama?"

"I guess we are, yes." His mother said, flipping the page of the book.

Izumi jumped up. "Mama, let's have a giant Christmas party!"

"Yeah!" Yuka yelled out. A chorus of agreements rang out from all the children.

"We're already having a Christmas party." Mikan explained. "And sit down, okay!" Izumi did as he was told.

Mikan picked up the book and continued to read. "For one Christmas party, a magical inventor came to deliver presents."

Hotaru's son, Tamaki, raised his hand. "So he's like my mommy?"

Mikan nodded and started to speak, but was cut off by four year old Aiko. "My daddy's always knows what I'm thinking, and my mommy can hear and smell well and stuff."

"My daddy is really good with shadow puppets!" Haru exclaimed.

"When the children were all getting presents the young girl, named Clara, got a nutcracker." Mikan continued, attempting to get the children to listen.

"I want to get this hover-car that's really cool for Christmas!" Tsubasa and Misaki's other child, Kaito, told anyone who was willing to listen.

Yuka scrunched her nose. "Clara's a funny name."

"It's a western name." Mikan told her daughter.

Aiko held up her doll. "I want new clothes for my dolly!"

Mikan put her head in her hands. It was never this hard to take care of just her own two children. Feeling rested enough, she opened the book and began tell the story once more.

"All the children then danced and played until the clock struck midnight."

"I can't stay up that late, Aunt Mikan." Tamaki commented.

Kaito laughed. "Life gets cooler as you grow up, you know?"

Izumi huffed. "I'm only a year younger, and I don't think your life is any cooler than mine.

"Mrs. Mikan, do you know when the dinner will be out?" Haru questioned. Tired, Mikan motioned for them to sit down. The children did as told.

"One night," Mikan narrated, "Clara didn't want to leave her Nutcracker, nor did she want to stay awake."

"What type of a story is this?" Izumi commented, looking slightly frightened.

"A classic story." His mother responded.

Haru smiled. "I bet my doll would be great friends with the Nutcracker!" At this, Tamaki snickered, leading to a rather painful elbowing in the gut.

"Clara took the Nutcracker and sat down on the couch. Then she fell asleep with the Nutcracker in her hands."

Aiko tilted her head. "She treats him like a baby."

"Who wants to know how babies are made?" Kaito asked, jumping up out of his seat.

Yuka's face lit up. "Mommy says I'm gonna be a big sister, but not to tell anyone because she wants to tell them when the dinner comes out!"

"So Mrs. Mikan and Mr. Natsume just... Ew..." Kaito muttered while making a face resembling that of a child about to barf. Mikan shot him a warning glance.

Izumi turned to Kaito. "Wait, how are babies made?"

"Kaito, don't." Mikan warned, getting up from the chair and walking out the door into the kitchen. Briskly, she dragged both Natsume and Ruka into the room. "I've been trying to entertain them for an hour and a half. It's your turn."

Astounded that Mikan was being so grumpy, he took the book from her. "It's weird," Natsume whispered to his friend. "She's usually only like this if..."

"What?" Ruka asked, Looking at his friend's momentarily surprised face.

"I think we're having another kid." Natsume stated, still looking somewhat surprised. Then he turned to the children in the room, who were all chattering away. "Does anyone really want to finish reading this story?"

The children all shook their heads. "Who wants to do something fun?" Natsume asked, smiling. The children all smiled and cheered.

"What are you doing?" Ruka questioned, suspicious of his friend.

"You'll see."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: Everyone who really wanted me to update and I didn't. My biggest apologies! However, I have two really good reasons. From Monday until Friday, my computer was broken. Then yesterday, the internet at my house went down. But there's more good news and bad news! The good news is that I continued to write and just need to put the chapters on my computer! The bad news is that the only way to get it onto my computer is to re-type them all. So they'll be coming within the next two days. As well, the author's notes and stuff are from when I wrote them.**

**Disclaimer: How cool would it be to own Gakuen Alice? I would make sure there was a Natsume shirt to give to my friend and that someone would be around to translate the video game. But I don't have any of those things. Well, I think I found a Natsume shirt…**

**Author's Note: After going to see the Nutcracker today, I realized how much I really can't stand it. I'm not sure what I don't like about it. There's just something bothersome and creepy about it… However, we still manage to go just about every other year. I think that's enough for me. Happy Holidays!**


	12. Let it Snow

**Day 12: Let it Snow**

**POV: None, again**

**Shippings: None**

**Inspiration: The fact that IT HASN'T SNOWED YET!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A smaller girl woke up one morning, rolling over sleepily and looking at the clock. "What time is it?" She muttered sleepily, looking out at the clock. The time read 7:45. "I'll be late for school! She yelled out, jumping up out of her bed and running to her closet to grab her school clothes. As she grabbed them off the hanger, a thought came to her mind. The black haired girl ran to the window, and then opened the shades.

Outside, she saw nothing less than a winter wonderland. Snow had fallen pretty much, well, everywhere. Christmas lights blinked under their white coatings. The branches on trees were weighed down. White pieces fell from the sky.

Rapidly, Hotaru put back her uniform and ran downstairs. "No school today?" She asked her mother, who was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"There's too much snow to drive on the roads." Her mom told her. "I know how much you love school."

"Yup." She did like school; however, it was a nice change not to have it.

Her mother served her pancakes, which she ate until the doorbell rang. Her mother answered it. "Hotaru, it's for you!" She called, and Hotaru wandered to the door.

When she reached the door, her friend Mikan waved at her, clothed in hat, gloves, winter coat, boots, and ski pants. "Hey, Hotaru!" The little girl in pigtails yelled at her friend. "Wanna play outside?"

This was typical of her best friend. "I'm eating breakfast. And in pajamas." She stated calmly. "I'll come out when I'm done."

While Mikan wasn't very school smart, she knew her friends all too well. "Okay!"

Even though it seemed Hotaru wanted nothing to do with Mikan, Hotaru couldn't be happier to play outside with her friend. She quickly ate her breakfast, got ready, and then walked out as if she had never tried at all. Once outside, she noticed her friend trying to roll a snowman almost as big as she was.

"What are you trying to do?" The dark-haired girl questioned, walking over to the fence that separated their yards.

Surprised, Mikan looked up. "I didn't see you there!"

Hotaru laughed. "I can tell. So, what are you making?"

"A giant snowman!"

Knowing herself to be the more reasonable one, Hotaru climbed over the fence and patted the snowman. "It's a bit big for that, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "No, I want it to be the biggest one in our town!" The girl with the pigtails yelled out, continuing to push the snowball around.

"Be a bit louder. The neighbors can't hear you." The elder one muttered sarcastically. "And don't keep rolling it! You're gonna make it too big!"

Obediently, Mikan stopped. "It's in the middle of the front yard!"

Hotaru looked around. "I guess it is."

"Wanna make the rest of the body?" Mikan questioned.

Her friend shook her head. "I'll make the head."

The other girl nodded. "I bet that I can finish my snowman part faster than you can!" The other girl challenged.

"I don't think so." The dark haired girl responded in a friendly tone. "Want to bet?"

"Two bars of chocolate to the person who wins. And a crab." Mikan said.

Hotaru smirked, purple eyes lighting up considerably. "Deal."

The violet eyed girl easily completed her part within nine minutes, spending the time it took her friend to finish to make a rather artistic face from some sticks and leaves. Mikan finished in fourteen minutes, giving her friend an annoyed pouty face when she realized that, not only did she lose, she had to buy her friend a crab somehow. Her grandfather was not going to like this.

"I win." Hotaru stated, brushing snow off of her gloves. "And stop pouting." She commanded.

The pig-tailed girl rolled her eyes at her friends comment, but did as she said. "We've got to put the snowman together, now."

"Any ideas on how we'll do that?"

Mikan shook her head. "It's too big for us to lift. But maybe…"

It didn't take too long until both Hotaru's mom and Mikan's grandfather were standing outside in the light snow. "What do you want us to do, again?"

Purple eyes looked into purple eyes. "Mommy, can you help us lift these snowballs?" She asked in a voice so sweet, Mikan couldn't believe she was looking at her friend. "They're too big for us to reach."

However, Hotaru didn't end up doing much work after her adorable moment, for Hotaru's mom, Mikan, and her grandfather ended up lifting the two lumps of snow on top of each other. When it came to packing snow in-between the lumps, the two did that by themselves. They didn't want their guardians to get too much credit.

"It looks pretty good." They commented simultaneously, laughing at their similarity.

Mikan reached out to hug her friend, but her friend denied her. "Nope."

"But the neighborhood will look up to our lovely snowman! Everyone will love us!" She yelled out, putting out her arms for a hug. But something from across the street hit the two of them in the head. When they turned around, they saw a crimson eyed boy smirking at them from across the way.

At this time, Hotaru got a better idea. "Attack Natsume?"

Mikan smirked, gathering snow in her mittens. "Oh yes."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Short and Simple: OneDream 2dream doesn't own Gakuen Alice, nor will she ever.**

**Author's Note: So I wrote this at school today. Yup, you heard me! All at school. There wasn't really any homework, so being bored, I wrote this. I wish I could have a snowball fight with Natsume! *sigh* Happy Holidays!**


	13. 12 Pains of Christmas

13. 12 Pains Of Christmas

POV: None

Shippings: NatsumexMikan

Inspiration: The Twelve Pains of Christmas by Bob Rivers

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

12. Singing Christmas Carols

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" the carolers finished, smiling despite their red cheeks and cold fingers.

"Thank you!" The female exclaimed, clutching onto her fiancee's arm.

"Happy Holidays!" The carollers responded, waving as the brunette closed the door.

"Wasn't that good, Natsume?" She asked.

Natsume stood in the doorway, a look representing both shock and disgust spreading across his face. "No..."

Mikan rolled her eyes, walking past him. "I think you secretly liked it."

"No. I did not."

11. Stale TV Specials

Mikan plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and the remote next to her. Then she motioned for her raven-haired man to sit next to her.

"What are we watching?" He asked. He had nothing against sitting with her, but he would make sure to come up with a good excuse before he had to sit through another chick-flick.

She smiled and latched onto his arm. Mikan had a habit of doing that. "A classic Christmas movie, of course! Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!"

With this, Natsume got up and walked briskly to the kitchen to get a beer.

10. Batteries Not Included

"Uncle Natsume, what did you get us?" His cousin's kids asked, crawling over and taking his presents to them out from under the tree.

"Aunt Mikan did most of the shopping." He stated. "And open it. You'll see."

The kids pulled out various remote controlled vehicles from their boxes, ranging from helicopters to cars and a plane. The four jumped and squealed in delight.

"I'm going to play with mine right now!" The eldest announced. "You got the batteries?"

"They'll be in the package." Natsume responded.

The middle child pointed to a spot on her box. "It says batteries not included."

Mikan whispered into her grumpy boyfriend's ear, "See? I told you we needed Duracells.

9. No Parking Spaces

"Where can you find a parking space here?" The man muttered. He had already spent twelve minutes of his precious time driving around the mall parking lot. It was never this crowded. And even when it was, she never had this problem!

Sighing, he picked up his phone. The phone rang multiple times before she picked it up. "What do you need?" Was her response. They knew each other too well.

"Where do you park? It's a mad house around here." He was just about to slam his head on the steering wheel when she laughed. "What's so funny?"

Mikan contained her giggles. "You're having such a hard time it's funny. It's the blue lot."

8. Whining Children

If this wasn't going to drive him crazy, nothing would. He was already annoyed enough that he had to wear his sunglasses around. But this was just the icing on the cake of annoyance.

"Mama, I want a Transformer for Christmas!" A little boy yelled across the isle.

"Let's go get chocolate!" A girl yelled. He was quite tempted to yell out about how the store was a department store, not a playground, but restrained himself.

Quickly, he got what he needed, then walked briskly to the check-out counter.

He was rather happy to be talking to a rather nice- and pretty- lady after hearing the children's shrieks for so long... Until the lady got his credit card. "No way, you're Natsume Hyuuga, that guy that's on those magazines, right?"

At least she was specific. "Just wrap my stuff." He responded. What was more annoying than whining kids?

Fan girls.

7. Salvation Army

It seemed like they lived to piss him off. He got letters from them on a daily basis. Just because he was rich, they thought they could get money out of him.

"Stupid letters." He muttered.

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face next to his. "Send in some money." She pleaded.

He would have refused, but his sleep deprivation and the unexpected warmth that flooded throughout him at that moment made it hard to resist.

6. Facing the In-laws

It wasn't that he hated her grandfather; that wasn't it at all. However, he hated the barrage of comments that always came when he visited.

"You better be treating her nicely, now!"

"It took a long time for a young couple like you to get from the car to the door! What were you doing?"

This visit, Mikan commented about how eating two hamburgers then trying to read in the car made her feel carsick. He responded with an eye roll and commented on how only she would be stupid enough to do that.

Her Grandpa's first comment was, "Natsume, you didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

It'd be a long visit.

5. Months of Bills

Most of the time, money wasn't a problem. He and Mikan had lots of it. But the amount was shocking. "How did we manage to spend $30,000 this year on just Christmas?" Mikan questioned.

Natsume's head whipped around. "We spent what?"

"You heard me."

"How?"

4, Men in Santa Suits

As far as he was concerned, Santa was a fat stalker. So it was only reasonable that when Mikan asked him to dress up as Santa for some charity work he was doing, he immediately said, "No way."

They were sweaty and disgusting. The children smelled and pooped their pants while sitting on your lap. They spit in your face. He didn't hate kids, he just didn't enjoy being around ones that weren't well mannered. His kids would be.

"Please?" She asked, giving him a puppy dog face.

He shook his head. "Never."

3. Sending Christmas cards

There was no reason to send Christmas cards to anyone as far as he was concerned. However, his fiancee thought different.

"It's a nice way to celebrate the holidays!" She exclaimed, trying to convince him. And somehow, he got stuck labeling all the cards. Then she warned him that if he set them on fire, he would totally get it.

The envelopes were the only thing that needed to be labeled; the card was a pre-made one with a picture of Mikan standing in the snow and him standing next to her, stupid smiling at her childishness.

However, while going through the list, he realized something. "Hey Mikan," He called. "Who are half these people?"

2. Hanging Up The Lights

The raven-haired man stood on a ladder, trying to hang the Christmas lights on the front of their home. This was something he had actually wanted to do after seeing them for the first time when he was in college.

However, three hours later he was still attempting to hang up the stupid things.

"Aren't you done yet?" Mikan questioned, seeming somewhat taunting. Noticing his annoyed glare, she flashed him a smile. "Is Japan's Hottest Nerd having a problem with the lights?"

He was deemed that, being both extremely smart and good looking. "If you think you're so smart, you put up the lights!"

It only took her thirty-seven minutes.

1. Finding A Christmas Tree

While he had no problem with decorating those trees, finding one in that mass of people was a tedious experience.

"Do we have to?" Natsume whined.

"And you say I'm childish." The brunette said, shaking her head. "What do you have against Christmas?" She asked, curiously.

He was shocked that she even started to pick up on the slight distaste he showed sometime. "When did I ever say I hated Christmas?"

She shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I don't have anything against Christmas itself. It's when I realized that I love you."

She remembered back to the first kiss they had. "Uh- umm- really?" Mikan stuttered out.

"Yes." He responded, looking straight into her eyes and causing her to blush. The moment was ruined when he said, "I just hate everything else that goes on with the idiots around here during the holidays."

"Oh..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dedication: Jazzy S, someone who has an awesome science teacher like me! Last night I had a dream where I was dedicating a story to you. So I just had to! And I will continue The Grinch. There's much more in store! *grin*

Disclaimer: *sings to the tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer* You know Rudolph and The Twelve Pains of Christmas and Transformers and the Salvation Army. Santa and Duracells and Gakuen Alice. But do you recall which one of these I own? None of them.

Author's Note: I now have over 1,000 views! I know it's not too much, but this being my first Gakuen Alice story, I'm pretty happy! (Author's note within an Author's note: It's Author's Note inception! That was pretty much it...) Anyways, if anyone has idea for what Natsume should do in Three's Company, let me know. I'm still debating what I want to do... Wow, this is long. My next ones won't be nearly this long… Happy Holidays!


	14. Last Christmas

**Day 14: Last Christmas**

**POV: Mikan**

**Shippings: Some NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: The song "Last Christmas".**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I had no liking to look back on the past, but I did it as I sat in my room. I guess it was because I couldn't help but look back on it.

_*flashback*_

_"Close your eyes." He told me, pulling something out of his pocket and fastening it around my neck. As I opened my eyes, I noticed a silver locket around my neck._

_I gave my boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Natsume, it's wonderful." I told him._

_This caused him to give me a real smile. "I know."_

_Laughing at his not-so-modest attitude, I also pulled out a present from my coat pocket. "Enjoy!" Out of the package came a golden watch. "I remembered Koko broke your old one when he broke his arm." Trust Koko to fall out of a tree in his twenties._

_Once more, we kissed. "Thanks. I didn't notice I didn't have a watch until a few days ago."_

_*end flashback*  
><em>  
>That was the last time I saw him until the incident that ended our relationship. It was ironic, the fact that our relationship started on Christmas Eve and ended the same day thirteen years later.<p>

_*flashback*_

_He told me to meet him at his apartment (A very large one, by the way) so we could go together to this huge Christmas party he was invited to. With only a brief knock, I pulled out my own key and walked in the door. When I opened the door, I saw my boyfriend and some girl kissing on his couch._

_Some._

_Girl._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled, and the two broke away._

_"I can explain!" Natsume yelled out, pushing the girl making kissy faces away from him._

_I rolled my tearful eyes at his comment. "Really? Because it looked like you were having a jolly time making out with some girl on your couch."_

_The person sneered. "I have a name." The idiot blonde commented._

_I ripped off the necklace he had given me and threw it at the blonde's face. I think it hit her in the eye. "Nobody cares. Have a nice life, you two." With this, I ran out, finally allowing the tears to spill down my already red face._

_*flashback end*  
><em>  
>I promised myself I wouldn't spend too much time thinking about it, if at all. It was just so hard. I really thought he was the one, but oh well. It still brought some bad emotions with it, even after a year.<p>

"Knock knock!" My date for the night announced while knocking on the door. I guess he wasn't really my date. In the time Natsume and I broke up, I became a full-time bodyguard instead of a part-time one. This billionare, who was my age and named Hikaru, had hired me after he had received death threats from someone. I worked occasionally with Permy as well, who worked on the same police force as me. "You ready?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" I needed to accompany him to a Christmas party. I straightened my red ball gown and walked with him to the limo.

What I didn't know was that this was the Christmas party Natsume attended. I first saw him as we walked through the door, a brunette wrapped around his arm.

I assume Hikaru noticed my sudden freezing. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I didn't want to make him worry. "It's just my ex. I was surprised to see him."  
><em><br>*flashbacks*_

_"Hey Polka." The then twelve year old raven-haired boy told me, wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"What do you need?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from my work to meet his gaze._

_"Nothing. I just wanted to be with you."_

_-0-_

_The snow fell lightly around the two of us, creating a picture-perfect scene. "I think kissing in the snow is more fun than kissing in the rain." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but blush._

_-0-_

_"Mikan?" A voice I'd know anywhere asked._

_"What?" Thunder crashed in the background. I jumped, pressing myself against the door._

_Natsume grabbed my wrist. "We're not in school anymore. If you're scared to go home by yourself, you can stay here. Tomorrow's Sunday."_

_I nodded feebly, walking my way over to his arms. I put my head against his chest and he held me until I fell asleep._

_*end flashbacks*  
><em>  
>"Mikan?" Hikaru asked. "Let's go have fun, okay? There's some famous person on the third floor." What I liked about Hikaru was that he was a true friend. Boyfriend material? No. But a good guy? Yes.<p>

"Sure." I responded, smiling. Then I put my hand in his and we walked off, me sneaking only a couple glances at the man who broke my heart a year ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Disclaimer: I am just going to assume you know what I own and what I don't today, okay?**

**Author's Note: This is longer than I expected it to be! *Nods in approval* And I didn't bold my last author's note! *gasps, but is too tired to go and change it* I have no idea how I'm going to catch up. Do you know how boring it is to re-type all of these? However, I can't give up now. It just wouldn't be me. So… I'll continue doing as I do, and expect some more out (hopefully) tonight! Oh, and excuse my moderate language. Happy Holidays! **


	15. The Grinch: Part Three

**Day 15: The Grinch: Part 3**

**POV: Mikan**

**Shippings: NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: The fact that my entire school seems to have this obsession with the Grinch...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>  
>I'm not going to lie: I was a bit concerned when he came over to me, fists clenched. His eyes lit up with red anger, and I swore he was holding a small ball of fire. I had no idea why this pissed him off so much; even Natsume wasn't usually so annoyed.<p>

"What is up with you?" He whisper-yelled, leaning on the rock I was sitting behind and looked right into my eyes. I lost all focus for a moment, seeing only crimson. "Polka? Did you hear me?"

What just happened? "Me? What is up with you?" I retorted, jumping up from where I was sitting.

He looked at me in shock, raven hair slowly waving back and forth in the... I should shut up while I'm ahead. "Oi?"

"You've been acting ruder than you normally are." I commented, looking away from his intense glare.

Natsume walked around the rock so that we were only six inches away. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, quickly noticing our close proximity and moving so that he was leaning against the rock.

"You stole all of Anna's Christmas cookies." I started, remembering how heartbroken she had been to find them eaten. Hotaru soon figured out that it was Natsume when he walked into class eating them.

The fire wielder rolled his eyes at me. "They tasted good, and I wanted some."

What else had he done? "You stole all of the decorations that class A had made!" I announced.

"What proof do you have that I did that?" He asked, a smirk blooming on his face.

"I saw you."

This caused the smirk to fade rather quickly, but he shrugged it off anyways. "If Koko hadn't told me he'd dress up as a ballerina if I took it, I wouldn't have done it."

"That would explain a lot." I commented, the two of us then nodding in agreement. "What about how you aren't going to buy a present for the Christmas Ball?"

His devilish smirk came back. "Polka, I've never bought a gift for that."

So far he had given me a (somewhat) reasonable and extremely Natsume-like answer to everything I had said. However, I managed to come up with my final question. "Why have you spent the whole week sulking in a tree?" I took a step closer, eager to wiggle the answer out of him.

We stood in awkward silence, me holding a smug grin and Natsume giving me some glare. I took another step forward. "Have I asked a question you, for once, do not have an answer to?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, taking a single step towards me. We had gone back to the barely six inch distance between us. He moved his head slightly closer. "W-w-what are you..." I tried to say, but the fluttering in my stomach prevented me from doing so.

I wanted to both kill and kiss him at the same time. Yet as he moved slightly closer, the longing to kiss him took over. His eyes flickered from mine and down to my lips. Something took over me, and I changed my gaze as well. Within moments, his lips were pressed against mine.

"Natsume and Ugly are eating each other's faces!" Youichi announced rather loudly.

We quickly pulled apart, and I could feel my cheeks turning red. Unable to look at either of the boys, I kept my gaze focused directly at Natsume's shoes.

Natsume's hand wrapped around my wrist. "Yes we were." He then shooed Youichi off, who shrugged and went back to eating the candy he took from me.

It took me a moment, but I had remembered the question I had asked. "So why were you up in the tree?"

He used his free hand to tip my face up toward him, smirking at my flustered expression. "Idiot. I'm looking at you."

I could feel my face growing red again. "Me?"

He shrugged, his attention focusing once more on my lips. "More or less."

"Hey Mikan!" A voice yelled out.

"Can you just let me kiss him-" I stopped in realisation of what I was saying. "Oh, hey Sumire. Hey Anna."

I assumed that the two had realised the moment they had interrupted, and reluctantly muttered things like, "I see she's fixed him." and "I wanted to be with him." then left us alone.

"Thank god." Natsume muttered, pulling me into a kiss once again.

And for the next minute, that was all I could pay attention to.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to anything Dr. Suess or Gakuen Alice. I've admitted it, now can someone tell the plot monkeys to let me out of this room?**

**Author's Note: Anyone noticed that most of my inspiration comes from either my wacky school or my crazy friends? I guess it's true. Where else would I get inspiration from? And is it just me, or don't you love that one day before the Winter holidays when everyone is running around, giving presents and not focusing? Then everyone gets into the holiday spirit. And that's why I decided to finish The Grinch today with a beautifully fluffy ending. I don't know why, but I felt like it. Happy Holidays, anyways!**


	16. To This Day: Part Two

**Day 16: To This Day**

**POV: Sumire**

**Shippings: Implied SumirexKoko**

**Inspiration: Still no idea. But a little was inspired by ****The Bookworm and the Beast**** by My Hopeless Romantic**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Christmas Eve had quickly approached, and I had just changed into my black Christmas dress, the one with the green sash around an empire waist. This was my favourite dress so far, as this year I chose it without my mother getting in my way. She liked to have her say in things. Slipping on my green heels and grabbing my coat, I yelled, "Mom! Dad! If we don't get going now, we'll be late!" Mikan and my parents were rather close, so when she became best friends with Hotaru, my parents became well acquainted with Hotaru's parents. But why did this excite me? Because her cousin, Natsume would be there. And while I most definitely wouldn't be making any moves, he was nice to look at. It would be nice for my repuation to be seen around him.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I heard an awkward grunt- or maybe it was a cry? Another rang out throughout my silent house. "What's going on?" I asked, as my parents came rushing down the stairs, my mother grimacing.

"Your mother is going to have a baby." My dad stated in a frantic voice.

"So?" It was after I said it that I realized he meant _right now_." "Oh!"

My parents both nodded, so I rolled my eyes with frustration, opened the door, and followed them out to the car. During the ten minute ride to the hospital, I spent my time trying to ignore my mother's heavy breathing. I could be going to the holiday party I had spent a month looking forward to, but no. I guess it wasn't her fault; it was my stupid sibling's fault. He'd pay for this, some way.

Once we got to the hospital, I chose to take a seat in the waiting room and took out my iPod. Seeing as we were all alone because it was Christmas Eve, after all, I began to play Scoops. However, another guy just about my age walked in and sat down near to me. I never saw him come in; it actually looked like he had come out of a hospital room. This left just me and him in a large waiting room.

We both sat in silence, so I decided to silently observe him. My iPod didn't have many good games on it anyways. He had dark blonde hair, made to look messy but neat at the same time. He wore fancier clothes, like me, and I wondered where he was supposed to be going. Brown eyes wandered aimlessly around the room as he leaned against the chair, resting his arm on the armrest. I knew I had seen him somewhere before. Eventually, my curiosity took over. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling out my earbuds.

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded, smirking.

I rolled my eyes once more. "My mom is having a baby. And because she is, I'm here. Now you answer."

He jerked his head in the direction of my mom's hospital room. "My dad's helping some woman deliver a baby."

Oh, the things we had in common. "So, what's your name?" I asked, grimacing at a yelp my mom had given. These walls needed to be soundproof.

"Kokoro, but everyone calls me Koko. You?"

"Sumire," I responded, glancing back over at his attire. "Where were you supposed to be going?"

He looked confused for a moment, but realized what I had meant once he looked at the nicer clothes he was wearing. "Oh, I was supposed to be going to a holiday party." The blonde then glanced at my dress. "I suppose you were going to a party as well."

I wondered what party he was going to. "Are you, by any chance, going to the Imai's party?" I questioned, looking down at my dress then back up at him.

He nodded, his blonde hair shaking with every nod. "Yup. One of my best friends is her cousin."

"Really? What's his name?"

He smirked, brown eyes lighting up with a mocking happiness. "When did I ever say it was a he?" In seeing my slightly embarrassed expression, he continued. "His name is Natsume. You heard of him?"

I almost laughed. "Yes, I've heard of him." How did he know him? I guessed they were in the same grade, and come to think of it, they went home on the same bus, didn't they? I'm not a creep, I just get very observant when I'm waiting for the slow person that is Mikan.

"Not able to believe that I'd know someone like him?" His teasing smirk stayed on his rather handsome face.

I was pretty sure my face had flushed a low grade of red. "N-no…"

"Koko, are you ready to go?" A woman asked, walking through the hospital's sliding doors.

He turned to a blonde haired lady wearing a long green dress. "Yeah, I'm ready, Mom." He responded, turning back to me. "Want to go with us?"

I shook my head reluctantly. "I think my parents would be pretty annoyed if I missed my only sibling's birth," I joked, twirling my dark green hair in my finger.

This made him laugh as well. Then he pulled out his phone. "You're pretty cool. Want to hang out sometime, you know, as friends?"

I took out my own phone as well. "Yeah, give me your number," I responded as we swapped phones.

Then he returned my phone and walked out the door, turning back to say, "I'll tell Natsume you said hi." He said to me, laughing. He and his mom exited the building, and I could see a smile on his face. It was a nice smile.

Suddenly, the text message I had received flickered in my mind. Could he be…

I didn't believe in forwarded text messages, and I don't now.

I never said that it wasn't right, though.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: Dragon2414, for posing a good question. I have no idea! xP I have lots of little cousins, and I know that they are not attentive at all. They rush from one thing to the other so fast!**

**Disclaimer: Not even the richest person in the world owns both Apple and Gakuen Alice; therefore, I do not either. Nor do I own Scoops.**

**Author's Note: Surprisingly, I have nothing to say… At all. **


	17. The Awkward Holiday Moment When

**Day 17: The Awkward Holiday Moment When…**

**POV: Mikan**

**Shippings: Take a guess at what it's going to be if Mikan and Natsume are together, and it's in Mikan's POV…**

**Inspiration: Me writing, "That awkward moment when you don't know what to write".**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_The awkward moment when: You don't know what to write for a report so you write something random and the teacher comes over to check it._

_The awkward moment when: You're thinking about getting caught not paying attention and you get caught not paying attention._

I rest my chin on my hand, staring absentmindedly at the computer and closing my book listing awkward things. Yes, I have a book that lists awkward moments, and I very much enjoy keeping it just a tad bit private for the time being. One day, I'll probably sell it and make some cash, but now, I don't think I want anyone to see it.

Of course, everyone includes the raven haired dude sitting next to me, who is obviously not paying attention to his work. When I look over, I notice he's playing solitaire. Of course! The game for lonely and anti-social people. Not that I could consider him that.

"You want something?" He asks.

"No," I respond, picking up my book and trying to put it back in my bag. Natsume, being a little bit smarter and a tiny bit faster than I, manages to grab it out of my hands and handle it as if he were going to read it. "What are you doing?" I then snap, reaching my hand to snatch the book back. However, he pulls his hand away.

I try one, two, three times more, but I can't get it. "What's so special that you don't want me to see?" He asks in an innocent, yet also somewhat suspicious voice. I want to hit him for using that voice, but the part of me that doesn't actually mind restrains me from doing so.

What is in there that he can't see? There is nothing too bad in there… oh wait, there is. "How would you like it if I went around stealing your stuff?"

"I've heard you wouldn't be too bad at that."

He is just asking to get punched in the gut. "Zip it, Natsume."

His lips twist into a dark smile. "Oh, Polka's threatening me now."

"You two, what are you doing?" A strict voice asks, and we turn around to see Jinno behind us, a glare on his face.

I glare at Natsume. "Natsume took my notes, sir." I respond, looking down at my shoes.

I don't think that he'd take that as an answer, and I'm right. "Is that so?" He asks us. "Well then, Natsume, give Mikan her notes back and I'll see you both in detention today."

Reluctantly, he gives me back my notes and I frown at him. Now we were going to have detention together the day before Christmas Eve. Yay. As soon as Jinno has walked away and Natsume is fully engaged in his solitaire game, I put the book in my lap and begin to write.

_The awkward moment when: Natsume tries to take your book listing awkward things._

_The awkward moment when: Natsume gets the two of you into detention._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After I finish a rather boring history class and we all are entertained in Narumi's science class, (Natsume lit his frog on fire) Natsume and I trudge awkwardly to Jinno's classroom. He glares at us, but motions for us to follow him out of the room. I sneak a glance at the boy next to me, who is looking over at me as well, and we maintain eye contact for a moment without killing each other. It's actually kind of nice. His eyes warm me up as we walk out of the building and into the cold air. Realizing how long we've been staring at each other, we both rapidly look away. I can feel warmth in my cheeks.

"We're here." Jinno mumbles grumpily, pointing to the Christmas Ballroom. "More help was needed to set it up, so for your punishment, you're going to work together and help those who need it. Understood?" The two of us nod, and inside I'm jumping for joy that we don't have to sit in a room with that man staring at us. I wonder what a detention with Narumi would be like.

A high school student walks over to us, her blue eyes shining. "My name is Katherine. I'm in charge of the baking for this party, and we really need your help." She then turns to Natsume. "I hear you're good with ovens."

Natsume grunts.

"And you're not too bad at frosting, are you?" She asks me. "We need someone to frost the one side of the cake before we can put them all together."

I give a big smile. "Yes, I can do that!"

The high-school student smiles at my enthusiasm. "Good! Let's get to work! You can wash your hands in the bathrooms over there," She says, motioning to two doors labeled like those leading to a bathroom. Once I get in there, I add some things to my book.

_The awkward moment when: You have an accidental staring contest with someone you can't usually stand._

_The awkward moment when: You then start to blush after having aforementioned staring contest with said person._

As I walk out of the bathroom, I am greeted by a, "What took you so long?" by Natsume. After I respond by making a face at him, we walk over to the kitchen area together. I begin to wonder why he waited for me. When we started school, he'd probably have let me stumble around until I ended up in the middle of nowhere.

The kitchen is filled with what looks to be hundreds of cake slices and jars after jars of frosting. "Ready to begin?" The high-school girl says, and I stare in disbelief at the amount of cakes I have to frost.

I then begin counting down the minutes until my cake-frosting session is over.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Claim means to take as your own. Dis means not. A disclaimer is to say you do not claim anything as your own. Therefore, I am saying that I do not in any way, shape, or form own Gakuen Alice. Good day.**

**Author's Note: This 25 Days of Holiday Drabbles story is different from my previous one in one major way. In the other story, I planned out what I would write for every single day sometime in November, then forced myself to follow that. This time, I just write what I feel like writing about. And you know what? I think I like this way better. Happy Holidays!**


	18. Three's Company: Part 2

**Day 18: Three's Company: Part Two**

**POV: None**

**Shippings: Mostly NatsumexMikan, with others implied**

**Inspiration: The fact that Christmas Peeps are so good and grocery shopping**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Marshmallow castles." Natsume replied. All of the children instantly stopped talking.

Yuka jumped up and bounced over to her father. "Marshmallows, Daddy?"

He gave a small smile. "Yup, but you can't eat them. It'll spoil your dinner."

"How do we make them?" Tamaki questioned, looking at his 'uncle', then at his father with curiosity.

Natsume made a motion towards the door and walked out, leaving Ruka momentarily with the kids.

"I want another sibling too, daddy!" Tamaki announced. "Can you get another one?"

Had Ruka been younger, he would have been blushing from head to toe. However, he covered up his slight embarrassment with a little laugh. "It's not quite that easy." He explained, patting his child on the shoulder.

"I know how babies are made." Kaito told Ruka smugly.

Izumi rolled his eyes. "I know you know, now shut up."

When Natsume walked in, Ruka sighed in relief. Kaito was a handful. The children's faces lit up when they saw the masses of marshmallows in Natsume's hands and the toothpicks.

"What you do," Natsume explained, "Is you stick a toothpick in a marshmallow, and make castles with them." With that, he tossed their building materials into a pile in the center of the room.

"Natsume, shouldn't someone stay in here and watch them?" Ruka asked.

Exactly seven and a half minutes later, Misaki and Tsubasa's eldest child was sitting in the room along with the children, making buildings and guarding her thirty-two dollars.

Natsume smirked at his best friend. "And that is how it's done," He whispered, happy about the fact that his kids were happy and that he could also go and enjoy his party. Once he made it out of the room, he took a glass of wine off of a table and brought it over to his wife. "Hello," He greeted, interrupting the conversation she, Sumire, and Hotaru were having.

She jumped a bit, nearly knocking over the drink. "Hello there," She responded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You want some wine?" He asked, giving her a smile.

"No, thanks."

So his suspicions were true. That would explain why the kids were having a momentary obsession with babies and where they came from. Quite honestly, he worried about what was going on in the family room at the moment.

Eh, they'd be fine. He didn't need to spend every moment with them.

While thinking about the kids, he hadn't noticed that Permy was asking him a question. "Off in your own little world today, Natsume?" She joked, resting her hand on her three month old's stroller.

"Whatever floats your boat." Natsume commented, placing the wine that he had on a tray a pretty waitress had.

Hotaru looked at him suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be looking after the kids?"

"No, Hana is in there, and I believe she's responsible enough to supervise them for fifteen minutes." For some reason, the three looked as though they didn't believe him. "You can check if you'd like." He commented, glancing over at Ruka who had taken a large plate of crab appetizers.

As he walked up, Mikan motioned at the door. "I need to go check on the dinner." She responded.

However, Natsume clasped her arm and whispered in her ear, "Next year, I'll have to help prepare dinner, won't I? You can't prepare a dinner as well when there's a newborn in your family of five."

Mikan's face somehow managed to look annoyed, shocked, embarrassed, and extremely pretty all at the same time as she blushed. '_The look on her face?'_ Natsume thought to himself. _"Priceless."_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: You have reached the voice mail of this author. If you have called to remind her to do a disclaimer, you need not. She has remembered that she doesn't have any rights to it. If that was not your message, leave it after the beep.**

**Author's Note: What another fluffy ending! I guess I've been reading too much. It can ruin your brain, I've heard. Oh yes, guess who is now the proud owner of a Natsume T-shirt? My friend. But still, it's pretty amazing. I want one so badly. Maybe I'll get it for Christmas… Happy Holidays!**


	19. Ornamental Charm

**Day 19: Ornamental Charm**

**POV: None**

**Shippings: Finally, a good SumirexKoko one!**

**Inspiration: For some reason, a wine store…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sumire and Koko disagreed about a lot of things.

Sumire decided that Mint Hot Chocolate was the best type of hot chocolate. Koko was convinced that White Hot Chocolate was ten times better than Mint.

Koko had decided that Winter was the best holiday because he got to hit people with snow. Sumire loved swimming in the summer.

Sumire thought that the local liquor store was the worst store ever. Koko disagreed, saying that Victoria's Secret had to be the worst store ever. The rest of their argument was spent discussing why Koko was in a women's underwear store.

However, they always agreed on one thing: Christmas was the best holiday ever.

And the best part of Christmas (Well, besides the presents) was decorating the Christmas tree. The two of them had been decorating Koko's tree since they were little children, and the tradition wasn't going to stop when Sumire was fifteen and Koko fourteen. Reluctantly, they'd bring up the boxes from the basement and place them around the tree.

"There's even more ornaments this year." Koko commented, placing the last box in his living room.

She smiled. "I can tell."

He nodded, pulling the first ornament out of the box. It had trees all over it, the blue background gleaming bright. "My mom's got company coming over in a few hours, and she wants the entire tree decorated." The two of them gulped, laughing after seeing each other's nervous expressions. They loved decorating the tree, but it normally took a day or two.

With that, Sumire grabbed a handful of some good smelling gingerbread man ornaments. "We better get going."

Out flew the traditional glass ball ornaments, as well as a Santa or two, Christmas trees for the Christmas tree, and little golden blocks.

Sumire's favourite ornaments, however, were the family related ones. She pulled out her favourite one: A picture of Koko as a little boy with a Santa hat pulled down over his eyes. "You looked so cute as a little person." She commented, giving him a smug smile as she put the ornament at eye level.

"Who says I don't look just as cute now?" He responded, smirking as he hung up a picture of the two of them dressed up as bumblebees. Koko looked extremely happy, but Sumire's face held a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You were pretty cute when you were little, too."

With this, she flipped her dark hair. "I was cute then, and now I'm pretty."

He shook his head and laughed at her. "Think whatever you want." The blonde said between giggles.

She gave a playful gasp, putting down the handmade candy cane ornament. "That's it; you're going to get it." As she ran to tackle her friend, his mother walked in with perfectly awkward timing. She held the back of his neck so that he couldn't get away, their faces rather close. Her other hand held his arm. His free arm was pushing away her stomach.

His mother looked shocked for a moment, but gave a chuckle a moment later. "Save the canoodling for later, you two, and finish decorating that tree!" She commanded, smiling.

They quickly moved away from each other, blushing a bit but laughing all the same.

"I'm hungry. Let's get a snack." Sumire said, pointing at the kitchen.

However, Koko grabbed her arm. "Wait. Put one more on the tree." From his pocket, he pulled out a gingerbread man with some writing on it.

_To Sumire, _It read. _Go out with me? Your awesome buddy, Koko._

She laughed, nodding her head. "You could have just asked me, you know." She commented, holding the ornament carefully.

He shrugged. "Now where is the fun in that?"

"Let's get a snack."

Koko stepped in front of the doorway. "No snacks until you answer."

She sighed, still smiling. "Fine. I accept."

He pulled her into a hug. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Now let's get a snack. We've got cookies!"

"Gingerbread is the best."

"Chocolate chip beats gingerbread any day!"

Some things changed, but others stayed the same.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: Ejo, because they agrees with me. And because of that, they're pretty cool.**

**Disclaimer: I'm actually pretty happy that I don't own Victoria's Secret… *shutters* But it'd be awesome to own Gakuen Alice. We all want what we can't have, though, and I am no exception.**

**Author's Note: In 36 hours, it'll be Christmas! Well, I should say the start of Christmas week, for me. The entire week, starting tomorrow, will be filled with family, friends, and gifts. It is the most wonderful time of the year for a reason, you know! As well, I also now have 2,000 views on my story and more words than my other 25 Days of Holiday Drabbles story had. And on this happy note, I say Happy Holidays!**


	20. I Want A Dog For Christmas

**Day 19: I Want A Dog For Christmas**

**POV: Youichi**

**Shippings: None**

**Inspiration: The "I Want A Dog For Christmas, Charlie Brown" special.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

"Ugly, can I play with your dog?" I asked, looking in her door. I was kind of sure that big brother would be annoyed with me for asking his girlfriend to play with her dog without asking. I didn't see the harm in it.

She smiled at me reluctantly, but shook her head. "He's at the vet's office. Sorry!" She was about to close the door when she also said, "And remind your brother that if he wants to use my pool to ice skate, he can't hold me responsible if he falls in." She laughed, as did I. Then she closed the door. Who else could I try?

Moments later, I found myself on Hotaru's porch. She opened the door, then shook her head and closed it. She already knew what I was going to ask.

Next, I went to Koko. He answered the door with a spray can of Reddi Whip in his hands. I instantly wondered what he was doing to his poor dog. "Can I play with your dog?" I asked.

But like the others, Koko shook his head. "Sorry, he's sleeping." I was told. "Do you want some ice cream? I'm just putting the finishing touches on it."

And because I couldn't resist that, I went in to help him with his ice cream problem.

When I walked out of Koko's house, belly filled with ice cream, I noticed that Ruka was opening the key to his house. Trudging across a blanket of snow, I met him right before he closed the door. "Can I play with one of your dogs?" I asked sweetly.

Ruka smiled. "I'm glad you love animals. Want to play with Sparky? He's your favourite."

I felt happier already. "Yes please."

As I got Sparky's leash and began to walk down the sidewalk, I noticed Natsume walking down the street in my direction. "Hey, big brother!" I yelled out.

He pretended to ignore me, but eventually turned around. "And you need what, Youichi?"

"Look! Ruka's letting me play with Sparky!" I announced, letting the dog lick his ankles.

"You really want a dog for Christmas, don't you?" He asked, patting the head of Sparky.

I nodded, a smile on my face.

"Well, if you can take care of Sparky for the whole day, I'll tell our parents to get you a dog. How about that?" I guess even he liked animals.

"Yeah!"

But with my brother, there was always a catch. "I need to see you feed it, wash it, train it, and walk it."

I nodded, petting Sparky on the head. "He's a good dog. I can do that!"

Natsume smirked. "Oh really?" Then he turned to Ruka. "Can we borrow dog shampoo and a large bucket."

Not too long after, we found ourselves in our backyard, trying to get Sparky in the warm water we had gotten out for him.

"You're supposed to be doing this yourself." My brother said, suddenly realizing our end of the deal. "You are. I'm out of here. Don't look for me unless you get him in the tub."

Great. I watched as he left, then grabbed Sparky by the collar. "Come on, come on, I'll give you some eggnog if you get in the tub!" I told him, trying to convince my furry friend. With a little convincing, I got him close to the tub. Then I jumped over it…

I found myself on Ruka's lawn with Sparky on his leash. When he opened the door, he looked shocked at first, but quickly began laughing. "What happened to you?" He questioned between laughs, pointing at my wet clothes.

"Sparky's a menace to wash."

And that is why I don't have a dog.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: All my family. Yes, we've been through a lot. But I love them all, even though I don't show it a bunch. **

**Disclaimer: *hears something falling off of building* And there go my Charlie Brown and Gakuen Alice rights.**

**Author's Note: What is today? The first day since I got my account that I only have one unfinished story! I hope this tells you a little bit about me. Now, I have to go welcome family. Excuse me… Happy Holidays from me to you!**


	21. The Awkward Holiday Moment: Part 2

**Day 21: The Awkward Holiday Moment: Part Two**

**POV: Mikan**

**Shippings: I'll give you a hint: One of the names is Mikan, and the other is Natsume.**

**Inspiration: A holiday special in my state with musical performances and stuff.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"One hour, thirty-seven minutes. One hour, thirty-six minutes. One hour, thirty-five minutes." I counted, frosting a cake a minute. Sure, it didn't look as great as it could have, but I didn't care. I had one new thing to add to my book of awkward things.

_The awkward moment when: You have to frost about a thousand cake pieces._

The raven-haired boy at the ovens glared at me. "Oi, Polka, can you shut up? The Cooking Alices' messed up this oven up pretty well, and I don't need you talking while I'm trying to fix it."

As if the oven was trying to agree with me, it spit out a large stream of fire.

Make that two.

_The awkward moment when: An oven can easily be used as a murder weapon._

I continued frosting my cakes quickly, then slowed down as I began getting more and more tired. "Fifty-nine minutes. Fifty eight minutes." I whispered, looking up at the clock every five seconds. During the time I was forced to be quiet, I had come up with multiple more awkward moments. This was probably because I was going insane from cake.

_The awkward moment when: you realize you still need to buy your best friend a Christmas present._

_The awkward moment when: It's Decemeber and it hasn't snowed yet._

_The awkward moment when: The guy in the same room as you makes your stomach feel like there's butterflies in it and makes your face go red._

_The awkward moment when: You swear cake will put you in an asylum._

I detached my gaze from the clock and looked over at Natsume. "Are you done yet?" I complained, just about ready to take a nap on the bed of unfrosted cakes. "I need help."

"Not yet." He responded, eyes set intensely on the oven.

Knowing he wasn't looking at me, I decided it'd be okay to focus my attention on him for a few moments longer. He growled at his inability to fix the oven, brushing his bangs out of his face. Then he stuck his head back in the door. It was at that moment I began wondering what he'd look like in a Santa hat. Hey, I am going insane.

When he turned to look at me, I pretended that I hadn't been looking at him and went back to frosting cakes.

It was fifteen minutes or so before I looked at him again. He was lying on the ground reading a manga. A manga.

"Hey!" I announced, and he turned to look at me. His crimson eyes were almost intoxicating… No. Stop that. "Help me."

After a few seconds of him looking at me like I was completely insane, he rolled his eyes and got up, throwing his manga on top of our coats. "Fine." He mumbed.

Five minutes went by and everything was going well. Well, until a certain someone lit two of the cakes on fire.

On purpose.

Of course, I tried to give him the evil eye. But that didn't faze him at all. "What are you trying to do? Glare me to death?" Natsume asked, smirking.

Oh, I would kill him. Stomping over to his side of the table, I grabbed him by the collar and shoved my face close to him. His breath on mine felt really good, and I could feel my angry face begin to melt away. It turned from anger to mere annoyance, and I could feel him tense up.

However, he too relaxed rather quickly. My whole body was warm. What the heck was I doing? And why didn't I want to move?

The door opened with a clang. We quickly jumped apart, me pretending to examine the cakes and Natsume awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Hey guys! I'm here to say that you can go now! Everyone on the Christmas Ball committee thanks you for your help! Enjoy your holiday!" She said a little too cheerily. Taking a good look at the scene she had interrupted, the teen laughed. "Sorry for intruding." She also said, then exited the room.

In wondering what the heck she meant, I noticed that not only was I blushing, but even the guy next to me had an expression that represented how awkward, annoyed, and embarrassed he was.

I now had another thing to add to my book.

_The awkward moment when: A random girl almost witnesses your first kiss._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: *At Target* So, where could I find a present for my friend? *sees the Gakuen Alice rights in isle 14* Woah, that'd be perfect! How much is it? *double takes* Twelve-million dollars? I guess I can't own the rights to Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's Note: 28 hours until Christmas day! Four hours until Christmas Eve! Can ya'll believe it? **


	22. New Year's Resolutions

**Day 22: New Year's Resolutions**

**POV: Non-existent**

**Shippings: NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru**

**Inspiration: The discussion of what my family was going to do New Year's Eve.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Yo, what are you guys gonna do for your New Year's resolution?" Koko asked, dancing into the Middle School common room.

It was an hour until New Year's Day, and everyone was together. Mikan had the lovely idea that everyone should read their resolutions together.

"You haven't thought of one?" Mikan asked, jumping up from the couch and giving Koko a big hug.

Sumire huffed. "Can we get on with this? I have... things to do."

Ruka shook his head. "If we're all sharing, he's got to have one too." Hotaru nodded in agreement.

When everyone in the circle of friends turned to Koko, he put up his hands in a defensive way. "I've got one, but I'm going last."

Mikan jumped up once more; however, her boyfriend grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she was sitting on the couch. "I'll go first! I want to get an A this year! I've been so close recently!"

While Natsume didn't think she'd be able to get one, he smiled at his girlfriend. At least she was getting B's. When he saw her looking at him expectantly, he sighed. "I suppose you want me to go next."

Koko nodded, eyes glowing deviously. Hotaru took out her video camera. "This will make me a whole lot of Rabbits. I'll need it for my inventions."

The special star merely rolled his eyes, before stating, "I want my bank account to reach 12,000 Rabbits." He commented, taking a sip out of his soda.

"I bet it's not your real resolution, is it?" Sumire teased. He shifted a little bit, leading to a smile from Mikan.

Koko leaned over to Sumire, whispering, "I heard his real one was to 'move along' with his girlfriend, if you know what I'm saying." The two snickered as Natsume glared again.

Hotaru shut off her camera, placing it in her pocket. "My resolution is to finish the newest invention I've been working on."

Ruka looked at her. "The cooking penguin or your Baka cannon?"

"Both," she responded, shrugging.

Mikan laughed at her friend, then turned to Ruka. "You should go now, Ruka-pyon!" The brunette exclaimed, her pigtails bouncing with her excitement.

Nobody knew how she did it.

"Well, I wanted to train Piyo." He said quietly, glancing out the window. Ruka had always been a kind person behind his cool façade.

Sumire even smiled at that. "Ruka's always been so cute!" She exclaimed. Hotaru protectively held her boyfriend's hand, giving Sumire a suspicious look. Surprised at first, Sumire laughed. "I wasn't going to take him, honest!"

"Seeing as you're talking," Natsume stated, "Why don't you tell us what your resolution is?"

With this, Sumire turned as red as a tomato. "Well, I was hoping to be kissed… and no, don't comment, Mikan. I see that look on your face."

Mikan looked innocently at her shoes.

"Talk, Koko. What your resolution?" Sumire demanded, looking like she wanted to hide in the couch.

He smiled. "My resolution? To come up with one next year."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Dear Santa, For Christmas I would like an iPad, water bottle, piano music, and the Gakuen Alice rights. Thank you! **_**And now, we wait to see if I get them.**

**Author's Note: And another random and short drabble. Don't you just love Koko? I'm sure he could teach you lots of things. Like, if your Spanish teacher warns you not to drink hot chocolate the moment the coffee guy gives it to you, listen to her. Or else your tongue will be very sore the next day. Ow. On that note, Happy Holidays! **


	23. Winter Parties and Plans

**Day 23: Winter Parties and Plans**

**POV: The computer's POV**

**Shippings: None**

**Inspiration: The fact that my phone likes sending random people texts**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_To: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

_From: Sumire Shuoda- SumireS_

Hey, you know Natsume's birthday is coming up, right? We should have a huge winter themed party for him! I can get the snowflake cookies, and the rest of the food. I think that Anna is going to get the snowflake decorations and invites. Wakako is going to use her house as the venue, because she has an ice skating rink. You up for helping me?

Sumire

_To: Sumire Shuoda- SumireS_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

I'd be happy to help, Sumire! Can I ask Hotaru to help too? She'd be good with planning. I'll set up the decorations and help make sure that everything looks pretty. Lots of people say I'm good at doing that!

Your friend, Mikan

_To: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

_From: Sumire Shouda- SumireS_

Fine, she'd be an interesting character if she actually wanted to help. I say go for it. But DON'T tell Natsume. I think we should make it a surprise party! He'll be so surprised. Yes, you can set up the decorations. And when did I say we were friends?

Sumire

_To: Sumire Shouda- SumireS_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

Okay, I'll tell her! Does Wakako have a lot of picnic tables? We'll need to set those up under her deck so that we can have a place to put snacks. We should have a blow up snowman or something too! The tablecloths should be white and sparkly. Snowflakes should be used as table toppers too. And you implied our friendship by talking to me in the first place.

Your Friend, Mikan

_To: Hotaru Imai- Inventaru_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

Would you be able to help me and Sumire with a surprise party for Natsume? We just need someone to help make sure we have everything we need! Please?

Love, Mikan

_To: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

_From: Sumire Shouda- SumireS_

Fine. Maybe we're sort-of friends. I did want your help. And I'll tell Anna that. She's wanted help with the decorations.

Sumire

_To: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

_From: Hotaru Imai- Inventaru_

Is there anything in it for me? If there is, I'll consider it.

Hotaru

_To: Sumire Shouda- SumireS_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

Yay! It's snowing! Maybe we can have some natural decorations too! That'll be really cool. We'd have to go earlier to set it up with everyone, but it'd look really amazing. And that means the ice will be frozen too! It's all working out! :D

Your Friend, Mikan

_To: Hotaru Imai- Inventaru_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

I'll make sure there's crab and let you take pictures to sell. It'll be easy. And your best friend will love you forever!

Love, Mikan.

_To: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

_From: Hotary Imai- Inventaru_

Okay. I will help. We can discuss this at school tomorrow.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga- NatsumeFire_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

Sumire! Anna told me she can't find the snowflake cake toppers I wanted for Natsume's cake! His party will be ruined! And don't tell me I'm being overdramatic. You'd be upset if you saw my design for this cake. It's pretty impressive.

Your Friend, Mikan.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga- NatsumeFire_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

No! Don't read that last message!

Mikan

_From: Natsume Hyuuga- NatsumeFire_

_From: Mikan Sakura- StrawberryCookie_

A surprise party, eh?

Natsume

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable to man. And I did not catch a cookie on fire.**

**Author's Note: I am writing this right now in a fancy dress because I am about to go to Church. Yup, I go to church on Christmas Eve. It's a bit crazy, but I managed to write this weird little drabble for you. Next will come the amazing Christmas Eve one I wrote about two weeks ago. Merry Christmas!**


	24. Home for the Holidays

**Day 24: Home for the Holidays**

**POV: Natsume**

**Shippings: NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: Various sad holiday songs and a dance performance**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I couldn't have been happier to be back at my makeshift apartment. I had gotten it a long time ago when I was forced to move to England. Half way across the country, apart from anything I had ever remotely liked.

If I hadn't done it, Mikan wouldn't have been able to graduate. The academy still keeps an eye on her, but she can get out and see the world. She would be able to go to the college she wanted and be an agent, putting her Alice to good work.

If I hadn't done it… that wasn't even an option.

_*Flashback*_

_ The day of our graduation had finally come. Most of my class was looking forward to it. I, for one, was not as happy as the others, though. Don't think I had grown a liking for the place; oh hell no. I would never like it. But it wouldn't be too different. I'd go on missions and do the academy's bidding in England._

_ "Natsume!" My girlfriend yelled, hugging me. I returned the hug, briefly, then tried to say what I had rehearsed before. However, with Mikan, everything just flew out the window. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but didn't dare. "What's wrong?" She asked? I could sense she was becoming panicked._

_ "After I leave…" I started, a lump forming in my throat. "Don't come after me."_

_ She didn't understand for a moment, but it quickly hit her. "Where are you going?" She asked, but it sounded more like she was demanding an answer. _

_ I took another deep breath. "I can't tell you."_

_ "I thought you said you'd take care of yourself!"_

_ "Well, you come before me in some situations, okay?" We spoke in whispered tones._

_ The person behind us tapped me on the shoulder. "Can you be quiet? The ceremony is starting!" I did as she wished, mostly because I couldn't talk to Mikan anymore, but made sure to burn her hair afterwords._

_ As we got our diplomas and graduated, I could swear I saw her crying._

_ *end Flashback*_

I hadn't seen her since. Sighing, I opened the door to see my tiny tabletop Christmas tree and a large box next to it. It looked almost big enough to fit a person.

Suspicious, I kicked it. The box squealed, then proceeded to grunt in an annoyed fashion. "Who are you?" I questioned, opening the box carefully and prepared to burn any trespassers.

Out from the box jumped Mikan, wearing a Santa hat that was slightly too big for her head. She struggled to position it correctly, making my insides get all fuzzy. I both hated and loved when she acted cute. "Merry Christmas!" The brunette yelled out. "And I don't appreciate the fact that you kicked me."

"I don't appreciate the fact that you broke into my apartment." I responded. "How did you get in here, anyways?"

At the same time, we both said, "Hotaru." I supposed that this was part of the supposed "bond" we have. It's one of the few things I don't understand.

At this point, my girlfriend tried to flop out of the box, tipping it over and ending up sprawled out on the ground. At this time, I did something I hadn't done in a long time: I smiled. For real. She was just so clumsy. And to my pleasant surprise, her dress was rather short…

"I see we're wearing adult panties now." I mocked, watching her blushing face turn towards me. "But I don't like calling you Plaid as much as I like calling you Polka."

After taking my hand and pulling her Santa hat back on, she mumbled, "You perv." I rolled my eyes at this.

"You love it, just admit it." I took this moment of stunned silence to pull her closer to me. "How'd you find me?"

Mikan stuttered more than a few times before managing to say, "It took me a long time, and a whole lot of help from Hotaru and Perm. Alice covered up your tracks well."

I nodded in agreement, and then tipped her face towards mine. "I know." I said, pressing my lips to hers. Although I had liked her for over seven years, we hadn't kissed as much as a normal couple would have if they were together that long. We only ever got to see each other on Christmas Eve.

The point to this was that I could still make her blush, and I rather liked this ability of mine. Once we both were in need of air, she hid her face in my chest so that she could hide her face. "You look good when you blush." I stated, forcing her to look up at me.

"Have I ever seen you blush?" She questioned.

"Probably not."

At this, she pulled me into a deep kiss. It was… well, deep. And I think I was probably blushing a little bit from it, judging by the way she smiled when we pulled apart.

Then she pulled a small box out of her pocket and gave it to me. Inside, a golden watch with a silver face sat. "It's got Subaru's healing stone in it too." The brunette stated. "The watch is designed to distribute healing power when you need it. Hotaru designed it. I helped design what it'd look like." Mikan observed as I put it around my wrist and examined it.

I kissed her once more. "Thank you. I don't have anything for you, though."

She looked like she was going to cry, but smiled all the same. "It's a present to be here with you. Besides, it makes up for when we were younger and you got me a present and I had nothing for you."

"Don't cry." I commanded, trying to stop the fact that my lips were twitching into a smile. "Let's just enjoy this, okay? I'm hungry. We should eat."

She nodded, holding onto my arm and walking into my tiny kitchen with me. "I don't want anything special." My girlfriend commented, looking at my fridge.

I pulled a box of Easy Mac out of my cabinet. "It's noodles and cheese." I told her as she looked at it, confused. "Everyone around here loves it."

She sat down at the table as she observed me tossing the noodles into a bowl and putting the bowl in the microwave. Two minutes later, I mixed in the cheese powder and gave it to her with a spoon. Mikan looked at me, looking suspicious for a moment, then taking a hesitant bite out of the noodles. "It's actually pretty good!" She announced, taking another spoonful of the cheesy substance.

I made myself a bowl, sitting down at the table with her. "You're going to Tokyo University, aren't you?" I asked. It had been so long since we just talked.

"Yup!" She responded, giggling. "Sumire, Koko and I are all in the same section. We want to be in law enforcement. Sumire's going to be a detective, Koko will be an investigator, and I'll be a police woman."

I never wanted her to put herself in danger. "You're actually going to go through with that plan?" I asked, looking down at my bowl then up at her.

"I want to put my Alice to good use." She responded, shrugging. "I want to do what I can to help save people."

She always wanted to help people.

"Natsume!" A loud voice yelled out from the hall. I knew that voice from anywhere. "I'll give you ten seconds to open the door, or I'm coming in."

"Persona?" Mikan whispered, fear in her eyes.

I nodded in response.

With this, she picked up her food and spoon, mouthed, "I love you." and opened the window to make her escape down the fire exit.

"I love you." I whispered back before she jumped down.

That was the last time I'd see Mikan for two more years.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: If I dressed up as Santa and stole the rights… well, I guess that wouldn't make it mine. People would probably be suspicious when a girl came in claiming to bring presents. So I don't own anything recognizable. *sigh***

**Author's Note: Alright, there's only five more hours until Christmas! I think I might actually enjoy Christmas Eve better than Christmas. The joy of Christmas Day ends quickly. On Christmas Eve, you have so much anticipation! It's almost better. You know what they say: Getting there is half the fun! I even enjoy going to church, with the puppet that accidentally scared a child and the stories about how football is Christmas related. But tomorrow I will finish this story, leaving me for the first time with no unfinished stories. It's funny how I could only catch up on this story on Christmas Eve, eh? Well, enjoy the holiday until my final post of the story! Merry Christmas!**


	25. Sleepless

**Day 25: Sleepless**

**POV: None**

**Shippings: Some implied NatsumexMikan**

**Inspiration: A Wal-mart commercial and my own holiday experiences.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>  
>Yuka, Natsume and Mikan's four year old daughter, loved Chistmas. She spent days decorating the tree, made her own ornaments for the advent tree, and added something to her Christmas list every day. She bothered her brother, Izumi, about the aerodynamics of the reindeer and how Santa could fly. (She took after her father)<p>

But when it came to Christmas, there was one thing she always was: sleepless.

Her parents would put her to bed at nine, tucking her into bed and telling her that Santa would come that night. Or at least, her mother would. Her father was more or so a man of lesser words. When Mikan would get something wrong, Natsume would correct her, but that was some of the little talking he would do.

Unless he was really happy. Then he'd talk like a normal person.

After, her dad would say, "I love you more than Mommy!"and her mother would make a face, she was left with the difficult task of falling asleep.

Her brother fell asleep rather quickly. She knew this because at around 9:30, she went into his room, took one of the candy canes that he hid in the corner, then went back to her room to eat it.

Ten o' clock came around, and Yuka still couldn't sleep. Knowing her parents would be downstairs, she ran from her room into her father's lap. "Hello, daddy!" She whispered.

The man looked down at his daughter and patted her head. "What are you doing up?" He asked, looking back up at the soccer game he was watching.

"I can't sleep!" She exclaimed, but was soon shushed by her father. She nodded in understanding and began to whisper. "I can't sleep! Christmas is so soon and I can't wait!"

He smiled, hugging his daughter closer. "What do you want me to do? Sing to you like I used to do?"

It was supposed to be a joke, but Yuka responded, "Yes!"

Natsume spent the next half hour singing Christmas Carols to his daughter. She slept soundly throughout the night. (well, except for when her little brother, Jiro, started crying and woke her up for a few minutes)

At six in the morning, Yuka woke up, looked at the clock, and ran instantly to her older brother. When he didn't wake up, she slapped him across the face. "Wake up!" She yelled. "It's Christmas!"

Izumi sat up groggily. "What's going on?" He questioned, wiping sleep out of his eyes. It took a few moments of his sister's excited face in his to yell out, "Holy cow! It's Christmas!"

The two of them proceeded to run into their parents' room and almost drag them out of bed. Mikan stopped them before they could run down the stairs, saying, "Stop! We need your father, a camera, and the baby!"

Annoyed, the two waited for their father to have Jiro in his arms and their mother to have the camera turned on.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Natsume muttered, but stopped as his children excitedly gazed at their presents.

As Izumi and Yuka dove into their presents, Mikan whispered, "Merry Christmas!" To her husband. The snow fell lightly, the children unwrapped toy after toy, happy, and the baby slept soundly.

And for once, all was well.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: All of my wonderful readers! I couldn't have written this without your ideas and insights. Specifically to those who alerted and favourited my story: Dragon2414, Isabella kwms, JazzyS, NeverLookBack756, PassionInWriting, pwenie, , Zorua, Iceprincess22454, and nikki500. But I'd love to thank my reviewers the most. These are the awesome people that continuously encouraged me and gave me wacky ideas. These people are JazzyS, PassionInWriting, pwenie, dragon2414, Zorua, anonymous, ejo, and m. You all deserve this dedication. :)**

**Disclaimer: Well, I didn't get the Gakuen Alice rights for Christmas, so I guess I don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Every time I finished a Drabble, I'd put up another ornament on my little advent tree. Now, I'll put up the last one. This December has been a wacky ride, but I don't think I'd want to change it. It's come time to say goodbye to the holidays, so I must bid this story farewell. I hope all of your holiday seasons have been bright and continue to be so!**

**~Onedream 2dream**


End file.
